El nuevo!
by Call Me Blood's
Summary: Nuestro Eren es nuevo y carne nueva , es carne a comer no importa cruda o asada , se lo comerán .Ahora desde abajo el comenzara a subir y no le queda de otra que luchar tanto fisica como mentalmente pondran a prueba a Eren veamos que le depara la escuela a nuestro amigo, sin mencionar los toques de las desventajas de ser adolescente ErenxAnnie (Mi pareja preferida)
1. Chapter 1

Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece ni el anime ni el manga ni los personajes aclaro

* * *

Primer Dia

En la escuela , en el hogar , tanto fuera como adentro , existen reglas , nuestro Eren es nuevo y carne nueva , es carne a comer cruda o asada , se lo comerán .Ahora desde abajo el comenzara a subir

* * *

-Eren llegaras tarde para tu primer dia en la escuela vete …PERO YA!

(despertador sonando)Rrrrinnnnnnn…..rrrrrrrinnnnnnn…..rrrriiiiiinnnnnnn(apagando despertador)-brip- Ok mama Pero recuerda QUE es mi ultimo año de la escuela secundaria no es la guardería(aun con sueño)-

A ver mi bebito Eren si no sales ahora te sacare un sándwich de tu almuerzo …..

Listoooooo!-(trotando a punto de galopar)

Listo tu almuerzo?-

Sip-

Tu mochila-

Siiiiiiiiiiiiii no…..-

Que esperas?-

Mi sándwich de desayuno?-

Mi mano en un puño dijiste¿no?-

Mi mochila esta lista-

Bien toma (agarrando algo)es un collar valioso era de tu padre cuando estaba aquí(colocandozelo en el cuello suavemente) –

(abriendo los ojos)De verdad , gracias mama ,gracias!(abrazandola )

Ahora vete ….-

Una cosa mas …..-

Que pasa hijo?-

Me prometes que me ayudaras a llevar a la exposición de videojuegos a la mama de Annie y ella asi …..ya sabes ….. yo y ella(sonrojándose y tapándose la cara)

(agarrando la oreja de su hijo)claro pero si me prometes limpiar tu cuarto hoy …

(refunfuñando)deacuerdo ….

Bien vete tu autobús llego…

Adiós Mama….

* * *

Eren Yeager : edad 17 años ; ocio ver animes de shingeky no kiojin el personaje principal se parece mucho a el, trabaja de repartidor de revistas , de vez en cuando va al gimnasio acompañando a Annie su amor platónico y vuelve a su casa echo picadillo por los ejercicio(es un perezoso)

* * *

-Ah sasha , Armin , donde esta Connie?

-MONNIE?(tragando ) ah dijiste ¿connie? ,esta con barisela no podrá venir en no se cuanto tiempo(comiendo de nuevo)….

* * *

Sasha Braus ,edad 16 años salteo un curso por calificaciones superiores(se cree que fue trampa aunque eren no piensa de esa forma)no trabaja ,ocio comer comida, comer comida, comer mas comida , cosas que odia el quedarse sin almuerzo o hacer ejercicio , conoce a Eren por ser prima lejana de el

* * *

-Creo que eran 3 semanas de de descanso para Connie después se pondrá al dia con los estudios(bajando la mirada) que forma mas triste de empezar el año

* * *

Armin Arlart edad 17 años amigo de infancia de Eren, notas buenas (pero por debajo de las de sasha ) ocio ayudar a sus padres o madre de Eren , cosas que odia el ser débil o el no poder ayudar a quien necesita

* * *

-Bien , oye Eren allí esta( con cara de pervertida) tu noviecita ….(señalando a una rubia ojos celeste no muy alta de la misma altura de eren con cara fría y ojos de mirada seca y cortante)

-No es mi novia ya te lo he dicho…. Solo nos conocimos en la primaria ,seguimos juntos en la secundaria pero nada mas , de echo…

-Oye Eren ya te la han ocupado(señalando Arlert a un chico con aspecto a caballo coqueteando a vista de Eren a Annie)

-Oye precioso …tu ….yo en mi casa ….quieres?

-Jean sabes que no salgo con animales , no soy zoofilica ….(mirando a la ventana)

* * *

Annie Leonhart edad 17 años calificaciones regulares ,ocio ir al gimnasio entrenamiento por parte de su padre estudio por parte de la madre , comida preferida estofado de carne , cosas que odia los presumidos

* * *

-Oye soy una de tus mejores oportunidades para salir ,asi que no seas arrogante y sal conmigo(agarrándole el brazo provocando que se molestase)

* * *

Jean Krischtein edad 18 años , repititente de año se quedo en el ultimo por que se entero que venia una compañera "especial" y su obsesion lo llevo a quedarse por ella ahora es un fans secreto de ella, ocio presumir alardear de sus habilidades, cosas que odia a aquellos que lo contradicen

* * *

-Oye tu si la chica no le gustan los animales no la obliges ….(Grita eren enfurecido de la actitud de Jean)

-Y tu quien eres enano?

-El que te romperá esa cara de caballo que tienes ….

(Annie al escuchar eso ultimo solto una sonrisa que dejo en silencio y enfurecido a Jean)

-Miserable bueno para nada enano de meirda

-Que dices caballo prefiero ser enano antes de tener tu cara de caballo la usas todo el tiempo a esa o solo en hallowen

-Maldito ven aquí….

-A tus ordenes …..

(Ambos estaban por pelear cuando entra la chica especial de Jean por la cual se quedo con 2 chicos mas acompañándola ….)

En mi autobús no quiero peleas ….,

(Entre los muchachos);Es mikasa respeto….-Cuidado o los matara -Creo que viene de mal humor-Lleva consigo 2 guardespaldas cuídense

-En el descuido de Jean este queda en el piso con una llave que sorprendió a todos el la practico con el objetivo para impresionar a Annie y este lo logra aunque algo adolorido dejo en el suelo a Jean , a Annie sorprendida y a Mikasa desilusionada esperaba algo mas de el ,aunque su interés por Eren despertó

Eren se le acerca a Annie con un aposito pequeño(curitas , bendas pequeñas ,benditas como quieras llamarle)

-Dame tu brazo por favor?...si no te molesta claro?

Ella estira su brazo y se tira hacia atrás la remera dejando ver su brazo algo rojo el idiota de Jean tenia pulseras puntiagudas que lastimo en una sección la piel de la rubia

(por lo bajo)-Idiota …

-Que ¿?!

-Nada (una leve curva hacia arriba de su boca se dibujaba)

-LISTO(secándose la frente la transpiración de rozar la piel de Annie infartaba a Eren)

-Cuidado!...

Jean se levanta y le arroja una piña a eren pero Mikasa detiene su golpe con una mano….

-Que mierda crees que haces?!(con mirada fría )

-yo no quería ….

-Que esperas para irte….

-Que ¿?

-No te toca ir hoy caminando a la escuela ….o me equivoco

(Como perrito)-si hoy ire caminando , saliendo con una sonrisa perdida de idiota sale del autobús caminando ….

-Perdonalo es un idiota estas bien /agarrando la cara de eren/ espero que no te haya lastimado la próxima me avisas ok…

/Que demomios se decía mentalmente/Oye Annie ¿?...Annie?

(el conductor)se bajo en el instante que hablablas con la morocha ….

* * *

...Maldicion!/Eren maldice a todos los dioses al parecer su primer acercamiento de Annie fue mas corto de los que penso/

LOL...Jajajajaja me recuerda a mi primer acercamiento tambien me inspire en eso

Bien otra historia totalmente distinta a las que cuento y bueno les digo la verdad tambien me inspire en base el recordar un dibujo animado de cuando yo era chico asi que lo plasmare lo mejor que pueda aquí asi que criticas ayudas y consejos(sin insultos claro esta) bienvenidos sean me ayudarían bastante para mejorar el confort para su lectura ….

Aunque no sera lo mismo lo modificare para placer de ustedes

Nota de Autor :colocare mas personajes para ayudarme ok pero tendran que esperar el proximo capitulo que quizas suba pronto ..."Quizas"

Atten:Call Me Blood´s


	2. Capitulo 2:Primer pelea,encuentro y cita

Capitulo 2 :La Primer cita

Ten cuidado si logras algo con ella se pondrá celosa al primer contacto femenino que tenga que no sea de su agrado

-Como lo sabes Berth?

-Ah mis padre se hablaba con su madre antes de que falleciera….

-De verdad…..y como era …..

-MMMMM …como te la puedo describir fácil Eren ¿?...ya se ,eran clones ….(con una sonrisa sarcástica)

-Oye nada de bromas necesito saber te di mi almuerzo para eso…..

-Oh cierto perdón me olvide…..

-Mi hambre no lo olvida recuerda…

-Su madre era como ella fría , bonita , responsable , conoció al padre por ser experto en lucha …no recuerdo bien en que estilo de pelea pero creo que era bueno con las "llaves y agarres"….eso me conto mi padre…..

-Entonces la madre de Annie se enamoro de su padre por lo? ….

-Fuerte , bondadoso , y bueno que era , de hay ella empezó a ir a sus clases para que este le enseñara a defenderse y luchar ,tambien en los enfrentamientos se fueron conociendo y ….de una noche bueno mi padre me conto con detalles si quieres…..

-No no no no suficiente información gracias Berth (con sonrisa desesperada)

-Vuelve con otro sándwich para mas información(comiendo )….

/en la mente de Eren/Bien ya tengo algo sobre su pasado pero me olvide de preguntarle por que es celosa ,Mikasa solo me pregunto sobre mi nada mas, necesito saber mas ….ya se …/choca con algo de repente)

-Hay hay hay duele ….que car…oh oho mierda ….(una annie con el almuerzo en su cabeza, bebida sobre su camisa haciendo transparente hasta el alma de ella , y eren hombre muerto)

-Sera mejor que tengas un seguro de vida bueno….(con tono asesino)

/Nota mental:No te queda de otra retala a un duelo para arreglar todo esto/-Bien Annie quieres pelear conmigo pues adelante ….

-Con mucho gusto …..

(3 segundos mas tarde y ya tenia a eren con una llave al cuello axficiandolo)

Eres buena Annie pero yo también….(soltándose agarra el brazo entre sus piernas y con sus brazos estiraba el brazo de annie para que esta se rindiera)-Has mejorado pero es ….(levantando a eren aun trenzado de su brazo)una llave muy ….(aventándolo contra el piso) SIMPLE!...

2 minutos duro el encuentro, eren sin aire adolorido en la espalda y annie a punto de darle el golpe de gracia

-Pagaras por esto…(Agarrando su cuello ya con intención de matar)

-…. No tan pronto Annie aun no me rindo!…(saltando detrás de ella le agarra de la cintura haciéndole un Súplex alemán mortal)

**Nota de autor :El suplex alemán para quienes no saben es un movimiento de lucha libre que se basa en agarrar al oponente de la cintura, haciendo forma de un puente mientras uno se tira hacia atrás, provocando que el contrincante caiga fuertemente sobre la parte de la unión cuello-espalda en el punto de la columna vertebral esencial para el movimiento del cuello ….como consecuencias puede haber 3 vertebras rotas; cuello dislocado ,quebrado o esguinzado y en lo profesional medula espinal rota dejando sin capacidad de movimiento de por vida al oponente , no esta de mas decir que Eren es un principiante en esto y lo mas peligroso que puede dejar a Annie es un profundo asombro como un severo dolor de cuello nada mas asi que no os preocupéis ella estará bien con algo de hielo y reposo …..Fin flash; de acuerdo creo que era eso el suplex alemán ,yo no tengo ni idea de lucha libre solo se me vino la idea y recordé como se usaba el movimiento….. ok gracias.…**

Tras el golpe …..aun asombrada …..

-Ah aha ha es difícil de hacer y jodidamente doloroso para la espalda…..

-Como …..lo hiciste …..?

-Por que preguntas…..?

-Porque…. (Con lagrimas en los ojos) es el movimiento que mi madre me pidió que perfeccionara antes de morir….y…..(rompiendo en llanto) nunca lo pude hacer!...

(Atonito es la primera vez que ve a Annie en su vida llorar por algo asi)

-Pero Annie no …..ah (callendo al piso)

-Eren estas bien…..Eren …

-Si solo que no desayune y mi almuerzo lo …perdi..

-Hay ven conmigo(tomando su mano)

(sonrojo) a donde?

-Vas a preguntarme o me haras otra llave si no respondo?

-No vamos ….

-Y adonde quieres ir?(con un tono timido)

-(en su mente retorcida:YAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH si lo hice al fin es mia lo logre ) bueno ya casi termina la escuela podríamos….

(bocina de un coche)Annie vamos llegaras tarde a tu entrenamiento!…

-Perdoname me olvide hoy me voy a entrenar con mi papa(aun agarrándose le cuello por lo adolorido que lo tenia) , pero a la tarde tengo tiempo libre pasame a buscar si mal no recuerdo tenemos una cita…..-con una mirada fría pero con ojos dulces despide al ojos verdes con un beso rozando en su cachete y su labios inferior con los suyos ….provocando un estallido de emoción en el joven….

-Si ….si ya me acorde ….

-Bueno nos vemos…..

Mas tarde en la casa eren esta mas feliz que político en navidad(?

-Oh sisisisi soy el mejor ,soy el rey del mundo , jajaja gracias a todos los meses del entrenamiento gracias a todos los días que la acompañaba el esperar todo eso, hoy dieron sus frutos …..

-¿Que pasa hijo estas feliz ?(pregunta su madre mientras lavaba la vajilla)

-Si , es que …(estatico )…ah espera(se decía a si mismo)no se donde queda su casa …..

-¿Casa de quien?...

-De Annie!

-¿Qué ?... yo recuerdo su dirección….. tu papa iba de vez en cuando a atenderla cuando estaba enferma….yo se donde queda aun…..si es que no se cambio de casa por supuesto…..(agarrándose la barbilla)

-Oh si ….espera que uso , no se como ir, no se como hablarle , no se tan siquiera si ella me esperara lista , no se nada(agarrándose la cabeza) ayuda necesito ayuda …ah ah ya se llamare a sasha….

-¿Sasha?(con cara de : "es enserio")

-Por que?

-A ver como es sasha es una chica peresoza que por un trozo de comida vendería su alma a comparación de Annie mmmmm…. Seria conveniente pedirle consejos a ella?(levantando una ceja)

-Cierto entonces a Armin…..

-Un antisocial , timido aunque no lo culpopero el asi no conseguirá mujeres nunca , a el lo llamaras ¿seguro?

-Connie queda entonces…..

-El chico que no ha visto el mundo en mas de 1 mes ….

-Pero como….

-Hace 1 mes esta con barisela , en 3 semanas mas como te dijo Armin se recuperaría "parcialmente"

-Boca abierta- Joder mi madre es Einstein en persona -confundido-Entonces como hago para ….poder –desilusionándose- …..le tendre que decir que suspenda la cita

(Golpeando la mesa y sacándose los guantes para lavavajillas) No me dijiste que tenias una cita con Annie pensé que iban a estudiar…..

-Si me dijo si mi memoria no falla: "Perdóname me olvide hoy me voy a entrenar con mi papa, pero a la tarde tengo tiempo libre pásame a buscar si mal no recuerdo tenemos una cita"….esas fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca….

-Con mirada diabolica-Entonces que esperamos tenemos que ir de compras Hijo hace mucho no te compro ropa decente ….

-¿Que demonios?…..

Sin poder terminar la frase su madre lo arrebata y tira al auto como saco de patatas y se van a todas las tiendas de ropas de modas que había en toda la ciudad regresando con bolsas que a costa de eren eran 25 que llevaba en las manos

-Mama es necesario tanta ropa y es mas tuya que mia

-Bueno en si toda es mia te dejare con alguien para que te ayude …..oh hay esta es un amigo mio de la infancia se había perdido creo que ya lo conoces….

-Ppp ….profesor Rrr….Rivaille…qqq…..que hace aquiii?...

-Soy amigo de infancia de tu madre , tengo 33 para tu información…..Tenia 6 cuando conoci a tu madre, 12 años cuando te dio a luz , y me converti en profesor aunque no esperaba encontrarme a su hijo gracias a ti nos hablamos de nuevo ;era su mejor amigo de infancia…..

Sentandose en una mesa de un bar-restaurante

-Ah te contare como la conoci por que si no estaras con mas miedo de mi que con tu cita con la chica aquella

-Cuentale pero receurda que es mi hijo…..

-Deacuerdo

(sin entender aun Eren se despide de su madre que se va en su auto dejándolo a Rivaille y el a solas)

Rivaille decide contar por primera vez su historia sobre su relación con su madre de cuando era un niño

Flash historial

La madre de Eren tenia 12 cuando conoció al pequeño de 6 años de Rivaille, se hizo mejor amiga de el o mas bien niñera de este jugando siempre con el ,Rivaille no le gustaban mucho los otros chicos por ser sucios y abusadores, lo apodo Levi por ser mas bonito para ella y por que siempre se sonrojaba cuando le decía "mi pequeño Levi", tambien protegía a Rivaille de chicos malos aunque….

-Levi … que hacen idiotas …?!

-No vengas ¡!...

-Muy tarde (agarrando del cuello ala madre de Eren ) a ver linda que tienes por aquí (tocándole los senos ) oh mi vida que hermosas tetas tienes que seras mi novia….

-Dejala …

-Tenian al pobre Rivaille atado como regalos de cumpleaños de 8 años los matones de las cercanías-

-¿O que haras llorar?No me hagas reir eres débil (dándole una cachetada a la madre de eren mientras la arroja al piso haciéndole sangrar la frente), vamos que esperas tu noviecita esta en problemas que esperas(pateando su cabeza mas y mas )….vamos idiota, tonto que haras …..

-Rompiendo las cuerdas que lo sostenían dejando sus muñecas rojas –Sueltala….ahora ho lo pagaras…..

-A ver si no s entendemos tu la pagaras si no…

(dándole un golpe en la garganta Rivaille deja sin poder respirar en el suelo al maton)A ver quien era el que iba a PAGAR!(Golpeando su rostro con su bota rivaille deja echo añicos al enorme muchacho y a sus amigos espantados corriendo por sus vidas)….

-Levantando a la madre de Eren este le dice-yo te protegeré a partir de ahora….

-Pero levi…..

Queda estatica , y tristeza viene a su corazón ve los ojos de su pequeño levi y vio como lentamente el pequeño niño se fue de sus pupilas, dejando un violento joven aunque justiciero y bondadoso …..esa noche la madre de Eren lloro como nunca jamás volveria a ver a su pequeño de vuelta…..

Los días pasaron y levi se hizo una reputación por ser el nuevo maton pero diferente del maton común este solo abusaba de los mas fuerte y ponía orden , aunque ella extrañaba el pequeño y antipatico Levi ,el nuevo "el" hace lo que siempre quiso ….Justicia …..

-Asi fue como la conoci a tu madre espero que …pero que haces…..

-Perdone …..perdoneme…..por ser asi de irrespetuoso con usted no sabia por que era asi , gracias por proteger a mi madre gracias …..

-Oye esta bien todo lo que tu quieras pero ensucias mi traje …..

-Perdone

-Bien (secando las lagrimas de los ojos de Eren) busquemos ropa para tu cita tu madre me deja a cargo de los gastos, pero no compraras nada innecesario ,¿de acuerdo?

-Si Profesor

-Por favor dime Rivaille , ¿ok?

-De acuerdo Señor Rivaille (con una sonrisa carismatica)

-vamos iremos a esa tiendo y eso te servirá …

-Ssseguro….. es muy rebelde…..

-Ella le agradara vi sus tipos de chicos ideales …..

-Como ?...(como lo sabia , como lo supo , como lo averiguo miles de incognitas pasaban por la mente de eren podría sacarle partido a la situación y averiguar de Annie por medio de su mentor)

-Encontre una libreta de su tipo de chico ideal…..

-¿Puedo verla ?….

-No…..(cortante y frio)

-Esta bien …..y esto ….

-A ella le encantara…..aparte esta a la moda….oh estos zapatos también sin mencionar esta campera te servirá y sera abrigada será una larga cita la que te tocara…..

Ah nuestro Eren se le aproxima la noche del debut para el ...¿sobrevivira?

* * *

Nota de autor los personajes no me pertenecen

Oh my God estuve inspirado y valla inspiracion primer historia que escribo asi de larga (quizas no tanto)pero bueno detalles detalles , espero que les guste , criticas ,consejos y ayudas sin insultar claro servirian y lo reiterare cuantas veces deba por el echo que es para beneficio de ustedes los que leen mis historias quiero que esten conformes con lo que quieran ver pero sin irme al carajo del centro de la historia ¿ok?

Gracias a SamMeiTukusama , tus animos me impulsaron para hacer mas larga la historia espero que os te guste a ti esta nueva que escribi ^^

Atten: Call Me Blood´s


	3. Inconvenientes y Nuevos planes

**Parte 3: Inconvenientes y nuevos planes**

* * *

-Annie estas preocupada por algo , estabas sonrojada desde que subiste al autobús no es común de ti ….

-Papa hoy tengo una cita…

-El silencio inunda la cena de Annie y a su padre-¿Una cita? –Pregunta el padre de Annie líder del gimnasio "LeonHart"- ¡Vamonos …..de compras ¡!

-escupiendo el vaso de jugo que tomaba- ¿De compras contigo?-las pocas veces que fue de compras fue con su madre o sus pocas amigas de primaria -¿A que ¿...puedo usar aun los vestidos de mama….

-Esos vestidos son para bodas….A no ser que vayas a casarte con Yeager yo le tengo que dar la autorización para que puedas ….

-Paso vamos de compras…-a Annie no le gusta la idea pero en el trayecto recuerda y recuerda como Eren fue creciendo…..de chico imitaba sus entrenamientos , aunque resultaba lastimado, en el gimnasio venció a unos chico de 1° siendo mas que un novato…si esa vez la hizo pasar vergüenza también

* * *

**-"Annie venceré a este inepto para después de vencer a todos podremos enfrentarnos y pelearemos por tu corazón"**

-El silencio inunda la sala , antes de un gran grito de carcajadas-JAJAJAJAJA...Tu no podrás nunca contra mi, y crees que podras con Annie amigo tuviste suerte al pasar las pruebas físicas, pero esta prueba no la pasaras-poniendose en pocision de lucha-

-Eren va e intenta con una embestida herir al grandulón de 1° pero solo con una traba del pie lo hace caer dando su cara contra el suelo seco-¿Que paso?

-Si atacas por atacar , perderas , si no atacas decidido perderas igual-

-Eren se deja llevar por el enojo y le intenta bajar al piso con otro golpe y resulta desastroso , su contrincante agarra su brazo dándole un golpe con su codo en la cabeza dejando a Eren adolorido ahora de la cabeza y tirado en el piso , resiste el dolor y embate con una patada de nuevo , y otra vez el muchacho con un golpe de karate clásico le deja inhabilitada la pierna y con un golpe certero en la mandíbula deja a Eren tirado en el piso a punto de perder el conocimiento...el Jefe del Gimnasio y Réferi en el encuentro esta a punto de cortar el encuentro pero Eren siente como el tiempo se para ...

-¿Que?... ¿que pasa?...-escucha una voz de su cabeza y siente un golpe de la nada - Imbecil ¿que haces? ... cuanto estuviste entrenando por esto , cuantas noches estuviste golpendo ese maldito arbol hasta que tus rodillas estaban sangrando... cuanto tiempo perdimos en esto?!-se le aparece un espejo con su imagen reflejada de el mismo , y se ve llorando del dolor y agonia con sus rodillas echas picadillo, sus puños sangrando, su frente sucia de polvo y sudor, sus ropas manchadas de tantas caidas y el arbol con unos pequeños rasguños nada mas-

-¡NO !...

-El publico vuelve a poner atencion al chico tirado en el piso , que sin ayuda de sus brazos se levanta de atras como si levitara magicamente-

-¡NO NO NO NO TODABIA NO!-Se levanta plenamente del piso y en una postura diferente , provoca al muchacho grandote que ataque

-¡IDIOTA NO ENTIENDES , SI USAS FUERZA BRUTA NUNCA ...-lo ultimo que sintio fue que en su intento de abatirlo con una piña es levantado por los aires a 3 metros de la cabeza de Eren cayendo brutalmente-¡AH!-Un grito del caido inunda la sala ,su caida habia sido fatal y la fuerza con la que se lo also fue inmensa para alguien como el enano de su contrincante -¿Como fue que lo hiciste - a duras penas se levanta- Maestro-pregunta al referi-¿Lo esta usando no , puedo verlo cuando me also esa fuerza salio del...

-Corazon , del corazon...-responde Eren a la pregunta indirecta

-Mi corazon me levanto , Mi corazon le pertenece , Y MI CORAZON JAMAS PERDERA SI ELLA ME VE...-doblándolo contra el piso lo deja de nuevo mordiendo el polvo ...y el referi finaliza el combate-

**El ganador del encuentro es Eren Yeager , le sera permitido la entrada al "Gimnasio LeonHart", Ahora todos vuelvan a sus entrenamientos **

-Mas tarde Eren ayuda al tipo que dejo contra el piso , pide disculpas por la severidad y el lucirse ...luego de esto se retira...Su cuerpo pide a gritos un descanso ...

-Eren Yeager eh ...-Le habla el referi y dueño del gimnasio , sin decir tambien padre de Annie- Es compañero tuyo ¿no es asi Annie?-

-Si ...¿de donde saco esa fuerza? ese mastodonte pesaba 80kg y media 1,83 metros y aun asi a casi 3 metros lo levanto...

-Uso su corazon no lo escuchaste el dijo "Annie venceré a este inepto para después de vencer a todos podremos enfrentarnos y pelearemos por tu corazón"el claramente se te declaro

-Annie se ruboriza- El solo se lucio y luego termino en el piso tras eso...

-Retirandose del lado de su hija-Si , tambien se que tu seras mi sucesora ...

-Eso no es noticia...

-Pero con esto te tienes que cuidar de el...

-confundida- ¿que?

-El puede llegar a su cesarme tambien ...

-Eso nunca lo permitire ...

-Entonces que esperas para entrenar-con mirada seria- ¿o te crees que el no entreno para esto ?, sus puños los reconoci y sus rodillas tambien , eran peores que tus primeras heridas , si no te haces mas fuerte ...

-¿Que pasara?

-El Gimnasio Leonhart ...por primera vez no tendra un sucesor de su misma familia ...y eso sera "noticia"

-¡Annie despierta , Annie !

-¿Que pasa papa?

-Te quedaste dormida , ya llegamos a las tiendas ...

-De paso compremos algo de ropa para ti ...¡ES NECESARIO QUE ANDES CON EL UNIFORME DEL GIMNASIO TODO EL MALDITO DIA!

-SI... ...

* * *

**Mas lejos en la casa de Eren , Rivaille lo obliga a modelar su nuevo "look"**

* * *

-Estas echo todo un rebelde hijo -con una sonrisa se rie de su hijo- al fin mi amigito Levi me ayuda en algo que no tenga que ver con violencia

-Ayude a tu hijo a que no se lleve mi materia a vacaciones no me obliges a cambiar de opinion

-No por favor!-Eren asustado exclama-¿Pero seguro que le gusta?...

-Si...han pasado 10 minutos de su hora acordada, ¿por que la haces esperar?

-Algo que aprendi de las chicas ,si los chicos llegan algo tarde a ellas les gusta por que no figuramos como desesperados

-Cosa que no eres ...-Responde la madre- Eres un vago eso eres!

-MAMA!...

-Vamonos Eren -Acota Rivaille para ir partiendo tenemos una cita a la cual ir-

-¡¿Ira contigo levi?!, ja , espero que te vaya bien...

-Saliendo de su casa la madre de Eren ve a su hijo con un "look rebelde" o eso cree , tiene una camisa manga larga color negra con una cruz blanca en el corazon con detalles negro de llamas en las puntas del final de las mangas y de la misma camisa, pantalones Jean rotos en las rodillas , doble cadenas a ambos lados , detalles de "arruinados" a los final de las puntas, zapatillas de suela blanca y la parte superior con detalles blancos aunque predomina el negro , y campera blanca con llamas negras en las puntas de las mangas y bolsillos a los laterales sin nombrar la enorme llama dibujada de color negro detras , y se destaca una roja en la parte del corazon , con letras en ingles "My heart already belongs" que al traducido al español significa "Mi corazon ya tiene dueño" , listo para salir estos 2 solteros parten en busca de la noche…..

* * *

**/volviendo a la casa de Annie estos estos dos se encuentran en la entrada /**

* * *

-¿Cuanto tardaras mas esa chica?

-Profesor por favor sea paciente

-Sale el padre de Annie y de repente-

-TU!

-TU!

-Entrecruzan y chocan ambas frentes

-¿Como osas venir despues de lo que hiciste?, te hare picadillo ahora!

-Veamoslo entonces , si puedes alcanzarme claro

-Los 2 se entrelazan a pelear , la fuerza de ambos es la misma al momento de pelear ambos estan parejos cuando oyen un grito-Basta de pelear Papa , el es mi profesor!

-Estatico el padre de la chica recibe una piña de Levi- Espero que con eso te tranquilizes ...

-Eren desconcertado-¿Levi como pudiste hacerlo?...

-Simple me prepare , calcule la fuerza...

-No me refiero a como pudiste haberlo golpeado

- Ya te estaba explicando me prepare , calcule la fuerza ...-interrumpido recibe una piña por parte del jefe del gimnasio-

-Y en mi casa no me tocas , que te quede claro...

-sobandose la mandibula- creo que tendremos una larga pelea...Gorila

-En todo esto baja la hija del Gorila

-BASTA!...

-los tres quedaron estaticos al ver tal belleza gritando y se disculpan los 3 por igual , aunque Eren solo fue espectador tambien se disculpa...

-La belleza de Annie estaba acompañada por una camisa magas corta , escotada en V dejando lucir sus pechos aunque no fueran grande los dejaba brillar con un collar dorado de acompañante , y pantalon negro hasta un poco mas abajo de las rodillas ajustado dejaba ver su figura sexy , junto con pulseras en ambas muñecas una de color dorado y otra negra combinando con sus zapatillas negras y delineador en los ojos una extraña pero sexy combinacion que ponia rojo a full a Eren rebelde...

-Que bonita estas...

-acomodandose un mecho de pelo- Gracias te ves muy rudo con esa ropa...

-Poniendo incomodo a Eren tambien se pregunta "entonces sin esto soy un marica ¿verdad?, al menos es honesta" llorando por dentro-

-Pasen por favor- les invita el padre de la belleza acomodandose las prendas -estamos por cenar por favor entren-

-Cruzando miradas Rivaille y el Gorila entran , y Annie con Eren se quedan mirando con cara de fastidiados se dicen ..."Sera una larga noche" ..."Por favor que no se largen a pelear"

-Cenando estofado de Carne el platillo favorito de Annie , Rivaille y el padre de ella no dejan de entrecruzar miradas al compas de cada bocado de comida , mientras que Eren no deja de ponerser nervioso al lado de Rivaille , teme que terminen peleando de nuevo y su cita se estropee , hasta que un roze de piernas de Annie saca del trance a Eren poniendolo rojo , Annie le decia con su boca sin levantar la voz "¿Vamos arriba despues de cenar?" , a lo que Eren responde si con los cubiertos

* * *

**tras despues de cenar**

* * *

-Unas pulseadas NO RESISTO MAS SI NO HAY PELEA UNAS PULSEADAS !-Exclama el padre de Annie...

-PULSEADAS SEAN -Arremangando su camisa larga del brazo derecho

-Adelante!-se dicen ambos mientras que tranzan sus brazos y se le dibujan venas por la mano siguiendo , el brazo , despues el hombro terminando por el cuello ya llegando a la cabeza y frente...

-Annie interrumpe a Eren diciendo "subamos están distraídos"...

-Ambos suben al cuarto , y Eren le esta por dar un infarto con sus palpitaciones a 1000 por hora...-¿Oye de verdad me veo linda con esto ?-le pregunta desinteresada...-Me puse esto para ti por que no me gusta mucho salir...

-¿Por que ?

-Salia cuando mi madre tenia tiempo libre antes...

-Entiendo , Mi padre trabaja casi todo el tiempo y se ven con mi madre una ves cada mes y nunca estoy alli para que al menos me pueda ver...

-Oye -ambos al mismo tiempo estrellaron sus frentes al querer llamar al otro...

-¿Que quieres?

-Nada tu primero Annie

-Insisto , me pegaste tu primero

-Pero tu frente es mas dura que la mia...-agarrandose la cara con lagrimas pequeñas-

-Te queria preguntar , si ...-con una sonrisa picara- Si te complaces que nos escapemos por la ventana en total no dudo que...-oyen un estruendo en la cocina y bajan de golpe ambos y miran el lugar desastrozo-

-¿Que mierda paso aqui?

-Cuidado Annie es pirotecnia explosivo c4-cubriendo a Annie , Eren casi se queda con sordera por el estruendo aunque Annie no tanto...

-Ya veo –dice Annie se hallaba su padre con una bolsa de armamento pirotecnico sobrante de año nuevo y con una olla en la cabeza-

-Comed polvora enano pitufo!...

-¡Es en serio!-Eren veia a su maduro profesor con una sarten (por que su cabeza es mas chica) y una tapa de olla de escudo y detras cajones con kit de limpieza infamables usando como molotov instantaneas aunque con poder de fuego bajo para no quemar la casa si no al gorila ...

-Se cubre con la tapa , y desenvaina una escoba golpeando al gorila -MI KIT DE LIMPIEZA TRIUNFARA SOBRE TU INMUNDA POLVORA ...

-NO LO CREAS ...-SACANDO UNA FAMOSA CEBOLLA-

* * *

**Nora de Autor: los Argentinos tienen un tipo e fuego pirotecnico llamado cebolla que asimila la potencia de fuego que utilizan las fuerzas tacticas swat para bajar puertas con picaportes reforzados de puertas de aceros de esa forma bajan la puerta para invadir los edificios y si ...tienen una capacidad de fuego muy dañina , podria dejar sin brazo a un niño pequeño y yo se que ustedes saben de esos casos...**

* * *

-Vamonos Eren-ruborizando a Eren Annie se lo lleva del campo de batalla LIMPIEZA VS PIROTECNIA hacia la exposición de videojuegos que era esa noche ...

* * *

Estos son apenas terminaron de ver que los tortolos se fueron ,dejaron de pelear para ir a la ventana y espiar la escapada de los chicos,

-Debo admitir me atrae curiosidad tu alumno Eren

-A mi me da curiosidad como seguira la noche

-Ambos se miran y le dan la misma idea al mismo tiempo -¡Controlad en futuro de la pareja!- partiendo por los techos de los vecinos Levi y su acompañante se ponen a observar a la pareja Annie aun despues de salir de la casa se lleva a Eren de la mano y ven a un Eren casi pervertido disfrutando que ella lo agarre de alli ,hasta que en un movimiento agil Annie le mira y pregunta "¿que haces? " y este haciendose el tonto responde "veo las estrellas y me recuerdan a ti" , despues de un momento de sonrojo Annie llama un taxi y ambos parten aun de la mano a la convencion de juegos ...

-Piensas lo mismo que yo ...

-Si Rivaille...

-¡Controlad en futuro de la pareja!

-Rivaille se sube al auto de su compañero y persigen al auto de la pareja "feliz"

-Nada bueno na a salir de todo esto pero amor es amor sea ajeno, propio, o maestro alumno cariño es cariño afecto afecto , y obsecion obsecion ...

* * *

**mmmmm... me da curiosidad saber que haran este par de parejas ...**

**Bueno por ahora fin ...**

**Nos vemos en la proxima**

**Atten: Call Me Blood´s**


	4. Capitulo 4 parte 1 Fracaso

**-Capitulo 4:Fracaso parte 1 **

* * *

En el taxi un silencio inunda el lugar, el asiento en que estaban nuestra pareja "feliz" era de cuero y algo comodo aunque , estaban en ambas puntas de las ventanas dejando un lugar vacio al medio que lo ocupaba la mano de Annie la cual tenia sujeta a la de Eren, este ya la tenia algo humedas de tanto tiempo juntas, y queria asecarse la transpiracion con su pantalon pero el miedo de que Annie ya no las quiera agarrar mas de la mano por el resto de la cita persistia

-Soltando su mano destruyendole el corazon posa su brazo por la ventana-¿Crees que estara bien?-pregunta algo nerviosa

-Eren responde confuso y triste por su accion-¿Bien en cuanto a que?-

-Desinteresada le dice-A que si te vuelvo invitar ya pasariamos a ser algo mas que amigos, ya que tecnicamente saldriamos todos los fines de semana a algun lugar ...

-Insolito e inaudito Eren no creyo pensar que era realidad aquellas palabras-Bu ...Bueno...-agarrando su mano fingiendo algo de desinteres de nuevo-Si quieres...-tragando saliva- Po ...Podriamos ser algo... mas...-siente su mano ser agarrada fuertemente por ella mientras

agacha su cabeza aun mirando a la ventana-Ok, pero veamos en la expo de videojuegos si tienes lo que hace falta ...-desinteresada-para volverte intrigante para mi...

-Eren cambiando su mirada y su voz volviendose mas firme-Si entonces, ¿choffer?

-¿Si?

-¿Cuanto falta para llegar?

-5 minutos

-Ok

-mira a Annie aun con su mirada al cielo nocturno, y ve su mano acarisiada por la de ella, y el no hace nada solo se dispone a acercarse a su lado, y pone su cara junto a la de ella, mirando el cielo nocturno juntos por esos 5 minutos...

-¿Son novios?...

-Eren maldice al choffer-No ...aun no-el resultado de sus palabras obligaron a que Annie lo empujara hacia el otro extremo del auto-Es...estoy en eso

-El Choffer con una pequeña sonrisa le pregunta a la chica-¿Y querida ... Aprueba o no aprueba ?

-Oiga no le pregunte esas cosas!...-Eren regaña al choffer-

-¿Es bueno el, o es otro pasante?-sige preguntando el choffer a la chica-

-No , el es bueno, y creo que no es un pasante-respondiendo a ambas preguntas del choffer y con su mirada deja callado a Eren con algo de impotencia

En la mente de Eren-Joder entonces, ¿que carajo?...maldito choffer si no hubieras hablado seguiria apegado a Annie y me hubiera dado ella un beso TE ODIO!-

* * *

**-Mientras tanto en el auto de los seguidores...**

* * *

-¿Lo viste?

-Si, eso no es bueno, y tambien algo cruel no puedes echar al lado extremo del asiento a tu pareja...es mala tu hija le provocara mucha tristreza a Eren...

-Es parte del ritual de iniciacion las chicas ponen a prueba la tenacidad de su pareja, su valor, y su capacidades ...-pensativo - Pero si van a una expocision de Videojuegos, ¿que pruebas le hara Annie a Eren ?...¿Que pruebas?...¡YA LO TENGO!-Exartado provoca un pequeño salto a Levi del susto-

-¿Que tienes, un traje nuevo de gimnasio?

-No pero si tengo un lugar donde adquirir disfrases cosplay anime...

-Abriendo los ojos de par en par-NO!, YO NO ME DISFRAZARE DE UN PERSONAJE IDIOTA DE ANIME!

-Es la unica manera de...

-Ahy otras formas por favor

-poniendose serio- la unica manera de ...

-no, vamos a una expo de videojuegos...-mirando malhumorado a su acompañante-

-Es la unica forma de...

-al mismo tiempo ambos "CONTROLAD EL FUTURO DE LA PAREJA!"

-Levi venciendo al miedo grita -De acuerdo Vamos antes de que arrepienta!

-En el auto de su acompañante los dos se retiran tomando un atajo por un callejon inmundo, chocando con botes de basura y cajas viejas-¡Joder loco estas demente provocaras que nos ESTRELLEMOS!

-JAJAJAJA, hace mucho que no tenia una carrera contra el tiempo...-cambiando la marcha del auto y pisando a fondo el acelerador-

-LOCO , PSICOPATA, DEMONIO, DEJA DE VER PELICULAS DE PERSECUSIONES EN AUTOS !-exartado y asustado por primera vez, Levi encuentra a alguien con su misma locura-

-Con una mirada que parecia ser la de el reflejada-Levi , TENEMOS QUE LLEGAR ANTES A LA TIENDO DE ANIME&COSPLAY Y ESO TAMBIEN ANTES DE ELLOS LO HAGAN A LA EXPOCISION DE VIDEOJUEGOS!

-Tragando saliva-Ok...

-VAMOS!-Acelerando a mas de 150 kilometros por hora, llegan a la tienda de cosplay con un auto totalmente sucio de basura y abollado, y un Levi con nauseas por el viaje-¿Levi estas bien?

-Vomitando el estofado que tubieron de cena-¿Paresco bien?...-vomitando ahora el te de la merienda-

-Te ves algo palido...pero bien-

-Levi lo mira con enojo-Ve y compra los disfraces de payasos ahora...

-Cosplay amigo , cosplay ...

-Te voy a dar cosplay gori...-antes de terminar su insulto,se posa de nuevo sobre el contenedor de basura para vomitar su almuerzo de la mañana...

-Te comprare un par de pastillas para la panza,pero por ahora sige expulsa todo el mal...-dando unas palmadas a la espalda de Levi

-Agarrando la cara del Gorila la deja junto a la suya y le hace oler todo el aliento moribundo que tenia por el vomito, lo deja en el aire y continua esta vez siguiendo por el desayuno. El Gorila estatico en el aire cae de cara al piso ante tal olor nauseabundo, y podrido...

-Oye despierta gorila!, llegaremos tarde que disfraces usaremos...

-Recuperandose del ataque letal...-Ya se cuales-con una mirada diabolica pero tendremos que hcerte un pequeño cambio de look a tu cabeza...

-¿Que tipo de look?-frunciendo la ceja...

-Ven -llevandolo a la administradora de los atuendos-Hola mi amigo quiere hacer de cosplay de Benimaru Nikaido

-llevando la mano a la boca ante tal respuesta-En serio...CHICAS! este hermoso quiere hacer de Benimaru y el Nikaido!...

-Atrayendo a una multitud de fans, estilistas, peluqueras, y tejedoras- Haremos todo lo posible para que seas el

-¿Por que es complicado el disfras?

-tapandole los ojos con una benda-Pero por ahora iras a ciegas en este camino...Chicas traigan la tintura para teñir cabello y el spray fijador ahora!

-Tintura, Spray ...¿QUE CARAJO?...-Levi es atado de piernas y brazos en una silla donde las chicas proceden a rearmar su look que seria uno de los mas bellos

-En cuanto a usted que cosplays vestira-pregunta la chica de la caja-

-Goro Daimon, es mi personaje favorito!...

-Bueno aqui lo tiene -entregandole una simple caja se va a los vestidores a cambiarse

-Wuau, le queda bastante bien y con su fisico mas similar a el personaje que usa

-Con fisico pectorales y algunos abdominales marcados el padre de Annie usa un disfras de yudo que consistia en escreparse un poco el pelo hacia arriba, una benda con signo de japon en su frente, unos pantalones rotos en la cintura y final de estos, y un par de zapatos de madera , parecidos a sandalias -Bien estoy listo-

-llega una estilista informando al amigo de Levi-Tardaremos 30 minutos en vestir a su amigo y terminarlo-

-TANTO!,Bueno espero que valga la pena la espera-diciendo aburrido

-SI, no se preocupe ...-retirandose se van al cuarto donde modifican a Levi

...El tiempo pasa y despues de 30 minutos ,sacan con una silla envendado a Levi...Su amigo ve y se ruboriza ERA JODIDAMENTE

* * *

¡LINDO,ERA UN AFEMINADO TOTAL PERO LINDO!

-El traje de levi y cambio de look consistia: Extensiones de casi 15 centimetros de pelo encrepado hacia arriba teñido de rubio, una musculosa atada con un doble nudo en su espalda y cuello pero era de leopardo y solo le cubria hasta los pectorales dejando lucir sus abdominales que extrañamente estaban bien marcados, un pantalon largo y fino blanco que hacia lucir su cintura y piernas aunque no tan largas bien atractivas, lapiz labial de un suave tono color crema piel, aros en punta de diamante, guantes negros finos, zapatillas que parecian tacos sin plataforma con punta brillantes , y su cinturon uno de mujer color marron con detalles de negro, al sacarle la benda le colocan lentes de contacto color celeste sin aumento a la fuerza dejandolo listo y al frente del espejo...

-Joder, este soy yo!?...

-Espera-le colocan un poco de maquijalle para que su piel blanca sea un poco mas brillosa- ahora si eres el!

-Bueno estoy listo -colocando sus brazos detras de la nuca encorvandose un poco provoca un leve sonrojo en su amigo de lo lindo que estaba y provocaba gritos desesperados de las fans que estaban alli-¿que esperas vamos?

-su amigo mudo ante tal lindura en su auto, se despiden de sus fans-Adios -con su mano saluda a las estilistas dejandolas pasmadas en el piso-

-LLegamos tarde ¿no?-

-Si ...

-Joder!

* * *

-En la expocision de videojuegos , Eren era un total ...desastre ahora llevaba el de la mano a Annie por todos los juegos en cuanto a ella , la expo estaba en si compuesta de consolas de muchos colores juegos de muchos colores y secciones para estos nuestra pareja tenia edad suficiente para ingresar a los juegos violentos y de armas, sin contar muestras gratis a probar juegos nuevos para los que ingresaban había muchos de ellos estaban por ejemplo

Categories asesinatos :Assasin´s Creed IV Black Flag

Categoría Armas: Counter-Strike para Wii(que yo sepa no existe y si me equivoco antes de morir me gustaria jugarlo)

Categoría Guerra: Call of duty para Computador

Eren estaba tan obsesionado y con baba en la boca al ver tan maravillosas invenciones que no se dio cuenta de el aburrimiento de su pareja

-Me aburro...-suelta las peores palabras de Eren-

-Em ya se que ...te gustan los juegos de armas

-Annie lo mira con una cara desafiante...-Solo si apuestas el aperitivo de ahora...

-SI ADELANTE-señalando unas computadoras de muestra con un juego nuevo Call of duty el cual Eren jugaba todos los dias de su vida en su computador cuando estaba libre o escapando de las tareas...

* * *

-Poniendose en una computadora cada uno, mientras por chat se hablan y elijen bandos , Eren como soldado de apollo armadura resistente bastante municion y armamento con una gran vida, y Annie como francotirador armada con rifle de alta precision, vida media, armadura baja, pero con mucha velocidad

"Elijo bando Nazi..."-Annie

"Elijo bando Ruso..."-Eren

en cada maquina"LISTOS, PREPARADOS, MATANZA!"

Comienza la partida y empiezan con una baja de Eren matado por Annie a tan solo 1 minuto de comienzo

"Eres buena ..."-Eren

"Preparate..."-Annie

"Te ganare si o si... y si gano me besaras durante toda la noche cuando se me plasca, en donde se me plasca , y como me plasca"-Eren

"Si te gano haras lo que se me plasca, cuando se me plasca,en donde se me plasca, y de la forma mas vergonzosa"-Annie

/

/

15 Minutos de derrota,Eren pierde en su mejor videojuego Call of duty...41 a 1 de muertes

/

/

-Ahora quiero que cumplas con tu palabra-desinteresada deja del juego como muestra de aburrimiento-

-AUN NO!-Detiene a Annie exigiendole la revancha -Esta ves sera en ese!-Señalando Counter-Strike para Wii

-Si te gano-cansada ya de ganarle-pagaras de una vez...

-Si , lo prometo!

-Incorporandose los mandos del Wii, se preparan cada uno en su pantalla escogiendo armas ,Eren hombre de asalto Contra-terrorista con chaleco kevlar y Casco, en su armamento consite en granada explosiva, de humo , y 2 de flash que dejan ciego al enemigo, con una pistola 9 milimetros con 4 cartuchos, y un rifle m-14 , con 2 cartuchos y 30 rondas de balas , Annie es terrorista decide ir sin chaleco armada con un rifle automatico con mira telescópica y 2 granadas de flash y una humo, decide tirar la pistola no le hara falta

-1… 2… 3… GO GO GO!

-Empieza la partida esta vez Eren gana la primera ronda, en su triunfa Annie pausa el juego

-Quiero que sean solo 3 partidas, me aburre esto...

-De acuerdo -dice muy confiado-

-Espero que cumplas-con una sonrisa- yo lo hare

-Espero que si-

/

/

3 rondas pasaron y Eren perdio las 2 ultimas...una muerte por caida de un edificio 2 veces y otra por una bala de cortesia de Annie en la cabeza

/

/

Cumpliras ¿o no?-Annie ya cansada no le da mas opciones-Yo quiero saber ahora!

-Desesperado Eren dice lo peor-Espera , falta esa parte-Señalando a cualquier direccion de seccionde videojuegos elije una cerrando los ojos-

-¿De veras?-Abriendo los ojos con una sonrisa y sus manos juntas-¿¡QUE ESPERAMOS?!-Agarrando a Eren de la mano mira lo que elijio , la zona de juegos de lucha en donde estaban los cosplay de luchadores populares...

-¿este juego?...-pregunta mientras Annie le sañala un asiento al lado suyo para jugar en una consola-Si...-algo ruborizada-

Street Fighter´s!

Select a warrior

Eren:Ryu

Vs

Annie: Ken

/

/

5 minutos despues

/

/

Ryu Win!...Perfect...

/

/

Annie...¿estas bien?-pregunta un Eren asustado al ver la cara de odio de su pareja

Vamos a otro ...-le ordena Annie

De acuerdo per ¿a cual? ,ahy muchos juegos aquí mirando la cantidad de consolas -exclama Eren

Sacando una lista de juegos Annie se prepara para jugar -Aqui ...-señalando el primer juego de su lista-Tekken...

Bueno...-tragando saliva de aqui una lista de 20 juegos de peleas estuvieron jugando hasta que el dinero ya casi se le acaba

/

/

Después de 20 derrotas

/

/

ULTIMO JUEGO!-Exclama furiosa a Annie a su pareja quien le gano consecutivamente 20 veces seguidas-ESTE!-Señalando uno de los mejores juegos de taquilla-

The kings of Fighter

Eren ve la enorme propaganda lleno de cosplay de los personajes y jugadoras sexy las cuales la cosplay de una participante le agrado bastante , se escapa de su pareja un momento para ir e interrogarla

-Hola-saluda el temeroso-

-ruborizada-Ho ...Hola...-en su mente, "que lindo , mmmm se me hace familiar su cara ¿donde lo vi?"-

-¿De quien estas haciendo cosplay?-pregunta , mientras la observa de pies a cabeza sonrojandose

-De King ...personaje del juego este-señalando el cartel del juego

-Bueno es que tes muy ...

-Muy que?!...

-Eren se da media vuelta ve a su pareja con un disfras de Blue Mary un personaje del mismo juego-Muy bien ...que le queda muy bien...

-Ah se lo dices a ella -Señala a una chica echando corridas lejos de Eren , este con el corazon roto es llevado de la mano de Annie a la salida al parecer no le fue muy bien-

-Annie lo siento es que queria felicitarla por su traje...y...

-Lo hize por ti ...-apretando la mano de Eren ...

-¿Que?...

-TODAS TUS IDIOTECES LA PASE POR TI!...

-atonito Eren es abandonado en medio de la expo con la mirada de todos puestas en el , este corriendo avergonzado del lugar se retira ...a otra salida ...

-Desde el escenario de cosplay Levi y el padre de Annie miran desilusionados la escena

-Creo que si tenias razon ella es algo mala...-le dice a Levi-

-Y el algo idiota...-responde algo malhumorado-

-Vamonos, nuestro objetivo se va ...

-No, vamos a buscar a Annie, Eren quiere estar a solas un rato ...

-Bajando del escenario luego de firmar un par de autografos y dar unas poses para fotos, los 2 se disponen a ir por el auto y buscar a Annie ,mientras tanto Eren va corriendo sin rumbo, tropezando y cayendo todo el tiempo...

Maldicion, Maldicion , MALDICION!-cae al piso de nuevo y con lagrimas en los ojos golpea la aspera calle...-¿Por que mierda soy asi ... asi de pervertido ...tenia todo ...una cita ...una chica...ahora esta en la calle llorando y golpeando la calle ...se levanta y se dispone a caminar hasta su casa...en el trayecto saca su celular y escucha una version en ingles de Guren no Gumiya para su consuelo ...En el camino un auto pasa al lado suyo , con Levi ,Annie y su padre ...

-Seguro ¿no lo recogemos?...

-Si, el quiere estar solo y lejos al igual que ella...-mirando a Annie en la ventana viendo el cielo de nuevo y atras a Eren quien caminando con la cabeza agachada, no presta atencion a nada...

-Creo... creo que el esfuerzo no valio la pena...-decia el padre de Annie...

-No ...te equivocas...-le contradice Levi

-¿Por que ?...-algo confuso

-Ellos aprenden de estos errores para que el futuro sepan como tratar al otro mejor-depeinandose ,se intenta arreglar el cabello de su look nuevo...

-Solo espero que este bien ...

-El auto se aleja, Eren llega a su casa desilusionado despues de 45 minutos de caminar, sube a la escaleras sin darse cuenta de quienes estan en la sala del comedor...

-Eren !...-exclama la madre en vano al ver a su hijo subir a su cuarto con la cabeza mirando al piso

-Perdoname mama , pero ahora no...-esas fueron las palabras de Eren-

-Dejalo ...-un Levi algo triste por el estado del chico, mira de nuevo a Annie y a su padre ...

-Hasta mañana entonces -se retira el padre de Annie-Vamos Annie-llamando a su hija esta va con el caminando , y levi les mira hasta que suben a su auto y se van...

-Me voy tambien...-despidiendose levi

-NO!-exclama algo severa - Por favor quedate- le toma la mano la madre de Eren-hasta que termine el fin de semana-cambiando a un tono mas suave-

-De acuerdo dormire en el sillon-Señala-Sera mejor que duermas Eren no quiere que los demas se pongas tristes por el...

-Apagando las luces, todo el mundo va a madre de Eren duerme algo intranquila por su hijo, Eren duerme en el piso mirando el techo maldiciendose a si mismo, mientras Levi lentamente sube las escaleras en silencion y posa su oreja de tras de la puerta de Eren , y escucha las blasfemias de el

-Por que ...Por que carajo la cage...Dios eres tu quien me pone en contra...El universo es una mierda...De que sirve ser o tener esto-tocando su ropa nueva- si no sirve...Maldito seas dios ...Maldita seas Annie ...Maldita sea tus celos de mierda que tienes...Joder era una pregunta no estaba tocandola a la cosplay...-agarrando su almohada disponde de usar su piso como cama maldiciendo antes de dormir-Maldito amor dejame en sus palabras y blasfemias ya calladas, levi baja intranquilo a su sillon , esperando y pensando como hara para alegrar a Eren , pues si no terminara como el ...a el en si no le importa pero no quiere que nadie tenga su mismo futuro...

* * *

Ya despertando Levi se dispone de encender la cafetera para tomar un cafe tibio de la mañ espera a que se haga el cafe, va al cuarto de Eren para despertarlo pero se da con un cuarto todo desprolijo y una ventana rota, azomandose por ella ve a un Eren desmayado en el piso y sangrando.

-MIERDA!-Levi corre hacia el cuarto de la madre de Eren y la despierta para que esta traiga un botiquin de primeros auxilios, mientras va afuera al jardin y descubre una tonta mentira Eren no estaba sangrando solo alguien le habia puesto salsa de tomate encima como broma pesada, al lado suyo se hallaba un mensaje."Ahora si estamos a mano...Firma:Mikasa Ackerman"-Levi decide romper el mensaje sin tener en cuenta que su atentada esta viendo, levanta al dormido de Eren del piso del jardin y se lo lleva adentro desvistiendolo poniendolo en la cama , y sus prendas en el lavarropas,luego se procura de calmar a la madre de el chico por un malentendido y la invita a tomar un cafe explicándole lo sucedido...

-¡¿Eso paso?!, que chicos maleducados hoy en dia!...-Exclama la madre de Eren-Si hubieran querido hacer una broma les hubiera ayudado...

-Levi queda mirando al ejemplo de Madre que tiene Eren y se compadece de el-No importa mientras no haya nada malo no creo que debamos preocuparnos

-Tienes razon...¿Como le fue ayer ?, supongo que mal por la forma en el que Eren estaba ahora y antes

-Muy mal...-tocandose la cien- tengo que enseñarle un poco de la vida al hijo tuyo...

-Procura enseñarle bien "Mi pequeño Levi"-agarrandole el cachete- No quiero que me salga un amargado como tu -terminando con una sonrisa

-Compadesco a Eren por tener una madre asi...

-Ahy gracias ... te lo agradesco-con una sonrisa-

-...Asi de loca-mientras agarra la taza de cafe,lo proximo que siento es una escoba destruyendo la taza de porcelana dejando solo el mango en su mano , y el liquido en sus pantalones, provocando una leve blasfemia...

-Mujer maldita-se levanta al baño a limpiar la zona hirviendo-

-Mujer buena-poniendo su escoba en su pecho-

-AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA!-el grito de Levi del dolor de su miembro quemado por cafe inunda el hogar despertando a los vecinos y a Eren

-Joder dejen dormir un poco...-Un Eren en la cama cubriendose con la almohada del sonido del loco-

-Musica para mis oidos-acota la madre de Eren al escuchar la sinfonia del quemado en su baño-

...Desde afuera del jardin una chica morocha con rasgos asiticos y con un walkie-tokie para comunicarse habla

"Creo que el objetivo esta echo,Reiner sal"

Un Reiner oculta tras un arbusto sale a puntas de pies del jardin de los Yeager, hasta que un cuchillo roza su yugular-¿quien eres?-con una sonrisa Reiner se da vuelta y ve a la madre de Eren con un cuchillo cuyo filo permite reflejar el rostro de Reiner-Vete antes de que cambie opinion y te haga desapecer-dandose vuelta se marcha de nuevo adentro de su hogar

"Joder corre!"-habla Mikasa a travez del walkie-tokie

-Ya voy-se procuran marchar hasta el hogar de Mikasa 2 cuadras de la residencia de los Yeager

-Estuvo cerca un Reiner algo agitado por el regreso, dime seguro tenemos que atormentar a cada chico quien se te plasca

-Con una mirada asesina-Si...nadie atormenta a nadie hasta que yo lo haga primero-ese era el lema de , Jean,y hasta Armin les jugo bromas antes de que alguien mas lo hicieran al llegar al colegio...

-Vamonos el autobus de la escuela ya se acerca,fue buena idea hacer esto, le hara perder un dia de clase-poniendose su mochila para asistir al colegio-

El autobus lugar de Jerarquia en donde los asientos que estan marcados para cada tipo de chico: los de adelantes son los menos importantes ahy va cualquiera, los del sector derecho e izquierdo del medio son para los chicos y chicas con menos popularidad pero mayor que a los de adelante y los de atras osea el fondo son solo unos pocos ,los cuales Mikasa y sus seguidores o mejor dicho guardaespaldas Reiner y Berth son los privilegiados con tanto espacio,hoy les tocaba ir de matones, tenian que cobrar la cuota de proteccion a los de adelante y algunos del medio...

Mikasa vestia un Jean negro, tacos a tono,camisa manga larga roja con un chaleco marron y lapiz labial rojo sangre, unos anteojos negros e iba acompañada de 2 enormes muchachos Reiner y Berth cuya prendas eran iguales camisa manga larga negra, Jean negros a tono tambien, zapatillas blancas y guantes blancos de una mano y negro del otro y anteojos sin decir tambien con un chaleco, en este caso Reiner lo tenia de color blanco con letras de su nombre color negro y Berth de color negro con su nombre de color blanco, listos para partir el trio de mafiosos entran al autobus y el choffer les hace la entrada y empiezan a cobrar impuestos por el autobus antes de llegar al colegio Reiner procedia primero y luego Berth e iban asi por los asientos hasta llegar a los suyos llenos de dinero-Sasha son 34 de la semana anterior y de ahora...Connie son 15 puedes pagarme ahora o la otra semana pero no te retrases...Christa son 20 de prestamos por los recreos...Ymir son 45 por las respuestas de los examenes... Y asi continuaban hasta hacerse una pequeña fortuna con cada cobro de prestamos, proteccion , y entrega de respuestas de examenes...

-Oh que tenemos aqui...Mikasa mira...-Reiner apunta la ventana derecha de Beth y miran a un Eren con su bicicleta a toda marcha en direccion al colegio-Al parecer no entendio la advertencia,NADIE VIENE AL COLEGIO DESPUES DE MI TRATO ESPECIAL!...-exclama Mikasa desdibujando la belleza de su rostro por una cara de terror...

-Llegamos!-el choffer abre la puerta dejando pasar a sus pasajeros a la entrada del colegio

**_Capitulo 4 parte 2 adelanto! Colegio Bendito_**

El colegio en que asistian era un colegio publicosecundario por eso los rebeldes iban vestido como se le daba la gana, el colegio consistia en 14 salones para alumnos del secundario 2 patios uno para los de 1° a 3° y otro para los de 4° a 6° , 4 baños , repartidos en los 2 patios cuya unica conexion es un pasillo por el cual divide a los mas chicos de los mas grandes en este se hallaban grafitis y firmas de los que pasaron alli y los mas importantes , Mikasa y sus guardaespaldas se encuentran alli con sillas robadas de los cursos menores para hacer de cobradores de peajes para los que osan pasar por alli, en los patios no habian nada eran 2 campos de 50 metros x 25 de los cuales no se podian jugar a ningun deporte ya que eran asperos y dolorosos para las caidas asi que el futbol y basquet no se practicaba en estos como antes cuando tenian cesped ahora solo es cemento , y las pocas consolas de juego estan en un cuarto dentro del pasillo protegido por guardaespaldas de Mikasa y esta se hallaba adentro jugando cuantas veces queria hasta que se cansara y se largaba de alli,despues de 5 minutos de su retirada si quedaba tiempo en el recreo(cosa de muy pocas veces) se superpoblaba de tantos chicos de 5° a 1° que hacian fila para jugar al menos 1 minuto. Cuando Eren llega algo tarde en el 1° recreo estaciona su bicicleta con un candado resguardada y se va por equivocacion al patio de los menores y tiene que pasar al otro patio a travez del peaje por lo cual va corriendo y su apuro por llegar a clase era tan grande que se vistio con aun algo humedas las prendas que uso para la cita con Annie ...

Oye!...-grita Mikasa

-¿¡Que mierda quieres!?-Grita Eren haciendo que los guardespaldas se movilizen

-Nadie le grita asi a Mikasa ...¿tu quien eres?

-Eren Yeager de 6°, ¿Por que?!

-¿Eren Yeager?-pregunta Reiner

-te ves diferente ...mas hombre-acota Berth

-¿¡Hombre?!, bueno si lo dice el amigo de un mastodonte yo le creo-acota Eren provocando al rubio

-¿¡A quien llamas mastodonte enano?!-agarrando de la remera Reiner a Eren-Me las pagaras!

-Basta...-Mikasa pone fin al asunto pidiendo que vayan a vigilar las maquinas que ya se habian metido enanos de 1°-Perdonalos, son algo brutos pero buenos...-acomodandose el pelo y posando para saludarlo en el cachete para un beso

-a lo cual Eren esquiva con algo de disgusto, aunque Mikasa lo omite y continua

-Me llamo Mikasa...-olvidando la jugarreta que le hizo propone un mejor comienzo-me dices tu nombre...

-Sin darle importancia mucho al asunto se comienza a retirar-Eren Yeager, un gusto conocerte...-antes de poder irse de alli Mikasa le toma del hombro-

-Si quieres puedes acompañarme a jugar con los videojuegos...

-A Eren le parecio atractiva la oferta y acepta sin remordimientos, y sin percatarse de que ahy un par de ojos que la ven desde el baño de mujeres ...una Annie que le declara guerra abierta a Mikasa...

* * *

**No resisti en subir este capitulo , sigo lamentando si encuentran orrores ortograficos pero mi computadora es una zorra que le hace lo que le da la gana **

**Atten: _Call Me Blood´s_**


	5. Capitulo 4 parte 2 ! Colegio Bendito

_**Capitulo 4 parte 2 !Colegio Bendito**_

* * *

El colegio en que asistian era un colegio publico por eso los rebeldes iban vestido como se le daba la gana, el colegio consistia en 14 salones para alumnos 2 patios uno para los de 1° a 3° y otro para los de 4° a 6° , con 2 baños cada uno repartidos en los 2 patios cuya unica conexion es un pasillo por el cual divide, a los mas chicos de los mas grandes y en este se hallaban grafitis con firmas de los que pasaron alli y los mas importantes , Mikasa y sus guardespaldas se encuentran alli con sillas robadas de los cursos menores para hacer de cobradores de peajes para los que osan pasar por alli, en los patios no habian nada eran 2 campos de 50 x 25 metros de los cuales no se podian jugar a ningun deporte ya que eran asperos y dolorosos para las caidas asi que el futbol y basquet no se practicaba en estos como antes cuando tenian cesped ahora solo es cemento , y las pocas consolas de juego estan en un cuarto dentro del pasillo protegido por guardespaldas de Mikasa y esta se hallaba adentro jugando cuantas veces queria hasta que se cansara y se largaba de alli,despues de 5 minutos de su retirada si quedaba tiempo en el recreo(cosa de muy pocas veces) se superpoblaba de tantos chicos de 5° a 1° que hacian fila para jugar al menos 1 minuto. Cuando Eren llega algo tarde en el 1° recreo estaciona su bicicleta con un candado y ya resguardada se va por equivocación al patio de los menores y tiene que pasar al otro patio a travez del peaje por lo cual va corriendo y en su apuro por llegar a clase era tan grande que se vistio con prendas aun humedas con la que uso para ir a la cita con Annie ...

Oye!...-grita mikasa

-¿¡Que mierda quieres!?-Grita Eren haciendo que los guardaespaldas se movilizen

-Nadie le grita asi a Mikasa ...¿tu quien eres?

-Eren Yeager de 6°, ¿Por que?!

-¿Eren Yeager?-pregunta Reiner

-te ves diferente ...mas hombre-acota Berth

-¿¡Hombre?!, bueno si lo dice el amigo de un mastodonte yo le creo-acota Eren provocando al rubio

-¿¡A quien llamas mastodonte enano?!-agarrando de la remera Reiner a Eren-Me las pagaras!

-Basta...-Mikasa les ordena irse-Hay pendejos de 1° en mis consolas de juegos sáquenlos ahora-

-Si jefa!-responden ambos correlativamente

-Ya retirados Mikasa procede a saludar al chico-Perdonalos, son algo brutos pero buenos guardaespaldas...-acomodándose el pelo y posando para saludarlo con un beso en el cachete , Eren lo esquiva con disgusto, aunque Mikasa omite esa accion y continua

-Me llamo Mikasa...-olvidando la jugarreta que le hizo esta mañana ella propone un mejor comienzo-me dices tu nombre...

-Sin darle importancia al asunto se retira respondiendo-Eren Yeager, un gusto conocerte...-antes de poder irse de alli Mikasa le toma del hombro-

-Si quieres puedes acompañarme a jugar con los videojuegos...

-A Eren le parecio atractiva la oferta y acepta sin remordimientos, y sin percatarse de que ahy un par de ojos que la ven desde el baño de mujeres ...una Annie que le declara guerra abierta a Mikasa...

-Zorra,descarada, acaso no tienes codigos si una chica tiene un chico, una no se tiene que meter en donde no la llaman...-enfureciéndose rompe el espejo del vidrio del baño-Maldito entrometida!-mira al espejo y su mano que resulta herida del golpe-...Ay duele!-agarrándose la mano sangrando trata de ocultarse en un baño aunque deja un reguero de gotas de sangre-Mierda mierda...

-Oigan ahy alguien herido!...-la voz de Eren resuena-¡Oye! ¿¡Eres un ladrón, por que rompiste el espejo!?

-Llamare a un profesor...-era la voz de Mikasa-No te metas puede ser peligroso...

-Si buena idea, pero igual yo vere quien es-haciendo sonar sus nudillos como matón-

-Ohy!...-mordiéndose el labio-Pero aun asi llamemos a un profesor...-llamando a un profesor, se retiran a esconderse en el salon de maquinas de juegos y Mikasa llama a sus guardaespaldas que aterrorizan a unos pequeños de 1°-Berth, Reiner díganle a los profes que estamos con el director...pero recuerden que no estamos libres para nadie-haciéndole seña con el ojo a ambos, mientras ella se lleva a Eren adentro...

-Annie escucha toda la conversación dentro del baño y comienza a llorar, revelando su posición a los profesores que llegaron a la escena-¿Qué paso aquí?, Levi mira el espejo…..

-¿Oigan ahy alguien aqui?...-El profesor Levi habla para el baño-

-¿Por que?...¿Por que?...-Una Annie se lamenta dentro sentada en un excusado-

-¿Quien es el que esta?...ah...eras tu-Ambos profesores encuentran a Annie al abrir la puerta sentada con su mano sangrando y llorando-

-ANNIE!-la profesora Zoe acude a ayudar a la rubia-

-Rivaille se queda mudo con la cabeza agachada y le pregunta a Annie acercándose a ella-¿En donde esta?...

-A lo que Annie llorando responde- En el salon de juegos con Mikasa

-después de oir eso solo se dispone a ir por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de juegos enfurecido-EREN!...¿donde estas?-abre de un portazo rompiendo los vidrios de la ventana

-Profesor Rivaille!-con una cara aterrorizados, ven como su maestro corre hacia ellos-

-Vendran conmigo !...-agarrando de los brazos brutalmente a la pareja, ahora si se los lleva con el director llamando a los padres de cada uno y al papa de Annie para que los retiren del colegio ese dia

-Afuera del cuarto del director, estan en un asiento los 3 estudiantes con la cabeza agachada, una con la mano bendada, y los otros 2 asustados y nerviosos, el cuarto del director jamas lo vieron por dentro solo veian la placa que decia "Aposentos del director Yeager", junto con un picaporte siempre reluciente

-Pasen el director les espera...-Rivaille sale de adentro y se retira con la cabeza agachada junto con una mirada de desilusion hacia Eren la cual este capta y responde con una mirada de trizteza y el director mirando las otros dos...

-Eren con el corazon por la garganta no se atreve a levantar la mirada, no, el no puede, el nunca lo hizo jamas tuvo que ir a ver a su padre a dirección, y seguramente estará su madre al tanto de todo, y en cuanto a su padre nunca estuvo en su casa por que nunca le hizo falta el reprender a su hijo hasta ahora. Sentados los 3 al frente del escritorio del director solo Annie y Mikasa miraban el alrededor era su primera vez que estaban alli y veian una cantidad de placas, diplomas, y actas de enfermería, ingeniería, arquitectura y el diploma del director mas arriba justo encima de un hombre con traje marón, corbata roja, anteojos y fumando con una pipa antigua , junto en su mano un relog antiguo de bolsillo, y en su escritorio casi vacio unos pocos papeles se veian y solo una foto la cual dejo atonito al par de mujeres, Un Eren de cuando tenia 6 años firmada "te quiero papa"

-Eren Yeager ¿eh?-Comienza por el ojos verdes preguntando-solo dime algo ¿tienes novia?

-el par de mujeres ve nerviosas y estáticas congeladas del miedo como glaciares del polo norte...

-Eren sonrojado y nervioso sigue recibiendo preguntas de su padre. Para el su director y nada mas-¡Dime , ¡¿Tienes novia o no aun?!-agotando su paciencia ...

-las dos chicas lo miran nerviosas y asustadas con sus miradas fijas en el ponen aun mas nervioso a Eren-NO!, No tengo novia aun director!

-silencio profundo

-silencio de ultratumba

-Bien, Por ahora solo sera una observacion la proxima sera una expulsion de 1 semana-con una mirada fulminante-¿esta claro?...le informare a tu madre de esto mas tarde

-calmado y menos nervioso- ¡Si, Señor director!...

-Puede retirarse ahora...-Abriendo la puerta , le sede la via de escape de el infartante cuarto dejandolo en el asiento de espera cansado y sudando frio...

-Mierda, basta de problemas por favor...

-volviendo adentro, el director se sienta de nuevo en su silla con una mirada terrorífica viendo al par de mujeres...

-un silencio inunda la sala, hasta que rompe la tensión Erwin-¿Por que mierda pelean por mi hijo Eren?

-Dejando atonitas y boca abierta a ambos

-Yo pensaba solo jugar con el un rato con las consolas,Señor director!...-Mikasa decide ir primero a responder

-¿Y tu ?-pasando la mirada de la asiatica a la rubia

-Yo...yo ...

-Estaba espiandonos desde el baño la conversacion que estabamos teniendo su hijo y yo!...

-El no es mi hijo AQUI, QUE QUEDE CLARO ESO...El es Eren Yeager...alumno de la escuela Yeager...de 6° con calificaciones buenas y una madre excelente con un padre que trabaja dia y noche por el ¿de acuerdo?...

-Interrumpiendo el discurso-No seas tan duro con ellas-con una sonrisa pasa la madre de Eren de la puerta dejando mas nerviosas a las chicas por falta de un padre Yeager vienen la madre-

-Buenos dias Señora Yeager-Mikasa rapidamente hace un saludo con la cabeza agachada levantandose de la silla-

-Sientate maleducada, estamos en los aposentos del director ...y si no te da permiso para saludar no saludes, ¿entendido maleducada?-

-con una leve sonrisa Annie se burla de Annie provocando una leve reaccion en Mikasa-No se rie en los aposentos del director, pense que no tendriamos 2 maleducadas hoy, querido-Annie se queda paralizada, aun dada vuelta la madre de Eren la sintio reir

-con una sonrisa, saluda a su esposo con un beso y se posa en su pierna viendo ahora ambos al par-Aunque maleducadas son lindas para nuestro hijo ¿o no querido esposo?-tocando con su mano el cachete de su esposo

-No lo se, me gustaria expulsarlas a ambas, a la rubia por herir a Eren(Annie estaba teniendo un paro cardiaco) y a la asiatica por provocar llegada tarde a Eren del colegio arruinando su promedio de llegadas perfectas(Mikasa maldecia al idiota de su director)-Pero seria muy injusto...

-Tengo una idea querido...-con su dedo en el cachete-Acompañame...-agarra al director y lo saca afuera del salon a hablar...

-Annie y Mikasa posan cuidadosamente su oreja tras la puerta y se dedican a escuchar

Madre de Eren-¿Hagamos una apuesta?

Padre de Eren-¿De acuerdo ?, si gano me daras eso...

Madre de Eren-Hace mucho que no me viene la idea de tener un hijo mas pero...adelante

Padre de Eren-Yo no estare cuando vayan a casa

(Annie y Mikasa se miran preguntandose ¿Casa de Eren?)

Madre de Eren:Quien gane se llevara a Eren...

Padre de Eren -¿Crees que seria buena idea?...

Madre de Eren-Si , veamos quien es la mejor para nuestro hijo

Padre de Eren-Me gustaria expulsarlas, eso seria mas sencillo y doloroso para los padres todos los directores de esta ciudad los conosco de pies a cabeza y les haria imposible la entrada, mudarse a otra ciudad seria mas conveniente(Annie y Mikasa se le sube la tension y miedo necesitan si o si saber de que mierda hablan)

Padre de Eren- Pero Juro que si vuelven a espiar, las expulso inmediatamente, querida...

Madre de Eren-No te preocupes de seguro estaran sentadas como antes delante de tu escritorio como si no se hubieran pasado nada, ¿hagamos la prueba?-abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa-¿ves? , si ellas se esmeran pueden hacer una simple tarea-

-Sentandose de nuevo el padre mas calmado-Ejem ...Necesitamos 2 ayudantes de limpieza en nuestra casa para este año, pagaremos transporte, salario, y si quieren estancia temporal en nuestra casa, sin decir una maestra de apoyo escolar...

-Un silencio mutuo se apodera de la sala

-¿Les interesa?-pregunta la madre de Eren ahora-

-Si ...

-No las escucho-dice la madre de Eren posando la oreja

-SI SI NOS INTERESA!-ambas aceptan su trabajo aunque no tienen idea de los que le depara...

-Pueden retirarse a clase, antes de irse vengan aqui por la informacion-Abriendo la puerta de sus aposentos deja a las chicas irse a su salon de clases

* * *

**/**

**/**

**-En el salon de clase Rivaille enseña anatomia del cuerpo femenino el mejor tema para tensionar a los chicos y esconder sus orgullos, y sonrojar a las chicas...**

**/**

**/**

* * *

-Y bien para copular el hombre se posa en esta forma y la mujer de esta-graficando con su cuerpo y el de la profesora Hanji la pose vergonzosa provocando un leve sonrojo en este-Y con una serie de movimientos -imitando una leve sacudida- se va expulsando el libido, la mujer trantado de...

-Tocan la puerta y el profesor se dispone a cortar con el movimiento y atender-Oh director Yeager ¿ya castigo a las chicas?- pregunta mientras las hace pasar al curso..

-Si -

-Me interrumpio en mi clase de anatomia

-MMM, interesante-observando el curso sonrojado , en especial a su hijo-

-¿Quiere observar mi clase?-pregunta curioso el profesor

-SI! QUE PASE!-acota la pervertida Hanji sonrojada por querer continuar con Levi

-Convencido por Hanji-Por supuesto Profesor Rivaille traere a mi esposa para ver como se comportan su alumnos

-Pausare la clase para esperarle, Director vuelva pronto-mientras se sienta ve a Eren maldiciendolo

-"¡NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!"-Eren levanta la cabeza mirando a su mentor con una cara de sadico cuya expresion Rivaille lee perfectamente "TRAIDOR!, ME ESTAS CONDENANDO FINALIZA LA CLASE TERMINA DE UNA VEZ !"

-Bien alumnos procedere hacer un experimento pero necesito que firmen esto-pasando por los bancos hace que cada alumno firme-Bien esto es para que no puedan demandarme...-guardandoselo en el saco-

-Ya llegamos Rivaille-pasa el director/padre de Eren y su esposa sentandose en el banco detras de su hijo

-"RIVAILLE HIJO DE **** VENDIDO DESCARADO "en medio de sus insultos mentales-Hola hijo ¿no saludas a tu madre?

-"RIVAILLE TE ODIO HIJO DEL DEMONIO"- hola mama...-procede a recibir un beso en su frente por parte de su madre que lo deja en vergüenza ante el todo el salon , pero en silencio ante la presencia del director y asombro de ser el padre de Eren

-Hijo saluda bien a tu madre-Reprocha el padre de Eren

-"RIVAILLE ESPERO QUE INSTALEN UNA BOMBA EN TU AUTO"- Si , director-se levanta aun con sus blasfemias en la mente "UNA BOMBA UNA BOMBA UNA BOMBA...QUE ALGUIEN EXPLOTE EL MALDITO COLEGIO CON UNA BOMBA"-

-Ven aqui hijo-llevando la cara de su hijo contra su pecho,su rostro se hunde en el lugar sobrante de estos, mientras unos pervertidos miran la escena con asombro

-"Tan grandes todo su rostro esta hundido en esos melones"-Reiner con sus pensamientos

-"NO MIRES NO MIRES NO MIRES, Dejate llevar Jean te gustaria ser tu el que esta alli"-Jean y su mente pervertida

-"JODER QUE SUERTE QUE TIENE EL DIRECTOR TODAS LAS NOCHES CON ESOS MELONES"-Marco y sus locas fantasias

-"EREN TENIA MUCHO DE DONDE TOMAR CUANDO ERA BEBE"-Mikasa y su hipotesis

-"BABOSOS"-Annie y su desinteres

-"¿RIVAILLE NUNCA SE DIO CUENTA DE LA HERMOSURA QUE TIENE EN EL ESCRITORIO ESPERANDO A QUE EL DEJE DE VER LA ESCENA?-Berth y sus reproches

-"HANJI ESTA CELOSA POR ESOS MELONES LOS SUYOS SON UN POCO MAS PEQUEÑOS"-Armin y sus expectativas

-"QUE RICOS MELONES, TENGO ATONJOS DE SANDIAS"-Sasha y su voraz apetito

-"QUIERO TOCARLOS, QUIERO PARPARLOS, QUIERO METERLE TERROR"-Connie y su violador interno juntos

-"ME GUSTARIA TENER ESAS MONTAÑAS"-Ymir y sus quejas

-"CHICOS POR FAVOR ES UNA MUJER ECHA Y DERECHA DEJEN DE SANGRAR POR LA NARIZ"-Christa y sus nervios

-Bien alumnos -cortando la bella vista que tenian los chicos y salvando a Eren por muerte por axfiscia -Procederemos a continuar como veran con este movimiento-Suena el timbre de cambio de hora pero el director tiene una idea-EJEM...Alumnos hoy se podran retirar temprano...

-En la salida las alumnas cumplieron y fueron de nuevo con el director y Eren iba a su casa con su madre en el auto...

-Bien, su tarea sera sencilla-procediendo a explicar el director- Se animan a quedarse a vivir un tiempo en la residencia Yeager

-SI, SEÑOR DIRECTOR-ambas chicas al mismo tiempo-

-Bien ¿que esperan?, la primera en llegar al auto de mi esposa en 2 minutos exacto tendra el privilegio de dormir acompañando a mi hijo

-5 segundos despues Mikasa y Annie se golpeaban mientras corrian al auto

-Yo ganare zorra!...

-Seguro,

-Si...

-Aun si te tropiezas-poniendole trava con el pie-

-No-agarrandola de la pierna se caen y escuchan encender el motor del auto de la madre de Eren y esta que dice-Ya dejen de pelear las dos dormiran con mi hijo...Pero la que llege antes dormira en la misma cama...

-¡¿QUE!?-recibiendo un golpe en la nuca de la madre queda dormido esparcido en el asiento inconciente

-¿que esperan?...¿una alfombra?-habriendo las puertas del auto

-Las dos con miradas asesina mutuamente se golpean en el cachete, se empujan, se tropiezan y se golpean hasta llegar al auto despeinadas y malhumorada Annie, Mikasa logro sentarse mas cerca de Eren y ella tiene que ir en el asiento del copiloto

-Bien-con una sonrisa- Creo que estamos listos...Vamonos a nuestro hogar dulce hogar...

-Un auto con una madre "ejemplar", Su hijo inconciente, una asiatica despeinada y llena de moretones lo abraza, y una rubia con un enojo de 1000 demonios quiere asesinar a alguien-

* * *

**/**

**/**

**15 minutos de miradas homicidas y caras burlonas**

**/**

**/**

* * *

-Llegamos...esta es nuestra casa-mostrandole a ambas chicas la casa de dia ahora visible una hermosa casa,que consistia en 2 pisos planta baja donde se hallaba el comedor, sala de visitas, cocina, y escalera al zotano, 1°piso consitituido por un cuarto de visitas, el de la pareja de casados de los Yeager y al fondo dando con una ventana al jardin el cuarto de Eren y el 2° piso un atico. El color de la casa era un celeste verdoso y tenia rejas blancas adornando un pequeño balcon del atico y tejas azules a tono similar con las rejas

-Que bonita...-suelta mikasa mientras se distrae y Annie hace una jugada veloz-

-Yo llevare a Eren a su cuarto-Annie quien carga manoseando a ojos de Mikasa el trasero de Eren, este por supuesto inconciente-

-De acuerdo asegurate de devestirlo y ponerle la pijama para que duerma-responde la madre de Eren

-Mikasa exploto-No quiere que lo lleve yo -con una sonrisa desesperada-

-No Annie debera sacarle la ropa, dejarlo en boxer y vestirle al menos con un pantalon¿queda claro?

-Si le sacare la ropa-En la mente de Annie"desnudarlo"- le dejare el boxer y lo vestire-sacarle el boxer a mordidas y violarlo"-y le pondre al menos un pijama- "y luego vestirse con una camisa para poder dormir con el"-

-De acuerdo dejare a Annie trabajar con Eren-En la mente de Mikasa"agarrar a Annie, tirarla por la ventana"- no la interrumpire mientras le saca el boxer y luego viste-"Dispararle con un lanzallamas, luego agarrar a Eren arrancarle el boxer y despojarle de su inocencia"- y me pondre a ayudarle a usted a hacer la merienda-"cerrar el cuarto con llave y la ventana y procurar que nadie intervenga mientras hago mio a Eren"

-Que bien-Nota mental "Vigilar a las Harpias, mantener vivo a Eren y virgen hasta que se case"

-Ya anocheciendo ninguno de los planes de las locas resulto ya que la madre de Eren decidio que vayan por unos atuendos para que limpien mientras esten aqui ,en todo esto Eren despierta en su cama, mojado, adolorido, y con chupones a medio terminar en todo el cuerpo excepto en su orgullo cosa que lo calma un poco, pero tensiona el echo de que estaba en pijama sin boxer-

¡AHAHAHHAHAH!, ¿¡QUE MIERDA PASO?!MAMA!-grita su hijo llorando ante tal estado "profanado"-MAMA, ¿QUE PASA?, Me siento violado, y muy mojado y de todas partes-llorando-

-Ahy esas chicas les dije que te bañen y te sequen bien-llevandose la mano a la frente-

-con ojos abiertos se retira a su cuarto mientras ve su orgullo y llora diciendo- Puede ser que no debutes como planeamos -se retira al baño a bañarse y limpiarse bien-

-Un portazo de la entrada con 2 chicas revolcadas peleando en el suelo llegan con las verduras para la cena y los trajes-

-Llegamos...-ambas mientras pelean aun

-Bien Annie necesitos que esperes para secar a Eren despues del baño-Ahy unas toallas debajo de las escaleras toma 2 vistete de mucama y espera a que termine al lado de la puerta del baño, esta a la derecha segunda puerta-

-Si, Señora-asiente con la cabeza con un sonrisa burlona hacia Mikasa

-Y Mikasa-desfigurando la sonrisa de Annie-Necesito que te pongas en el cuarto de mi hijo despues de que se seque de la ducha para que le des unas ropas, procura no entrar cuando este desnudo...

-Si, Señora-ahora con una sonrisa burlona hacia Annie esta se retira...

-Ah dejenme ver sus ropas-Enfocandose en los atuendos que llevaban

-El de Annie era mas clasico pollera negra, delantan blanco, gorro blanco, guantes negros y moño blanco con detalles negros en el borde,pero con un camison escote V que dejaba lucir su belleza prematura

-Annie estas bien, ve a hacer lo que te dije...

-Si, enseguida

-Y tu Mikasa-Vestida con una pollera blanca un poco mas corta un delantal mas chico color negro pero con una camisa manga larga negra y un moño blanco, esta sin gorro pero con el pelo atado, y guantes iguales a los de Annie-estas bien puedes continuar con tu labor...

Tras terminarse de duchar-Ah que hermoso nada mas relajante que tener una ducha caliente, a ver la toalla...-intentando agarrar una toalla en un colgador mientras se tapa con la cortina de la bañera-...¿Donde mierda esta la tonta toalla?...-bajando la mano en su mente"mmmm... duro tiene que ser la pared ...¿estara mas abajo? ...(palpa un alfiler)¿cierto mi madre tejia en el baño hoy-bajando mas la mano buscando ya altura de su pecho- duro, duro , oh... blando suave algo esponjoso, ¡¿que carajo?!-con ojos abiertos ve como una Annie sentada en un excusado sonrojada por las caricias de la mano de Eren en su busto tiene una toalla en su mano-

-Sus toallas, Amo-con tono seductor-

-AHAHAHHAHA!¡MAMA!-bajando de las escaleras hacia la cocina con una toalla en su cintura atada-MAMA ¿QUE CARAJO SIGNIFICA ESTO?

-Son nuestras mucamas temporales,necesitaba una ayuda para mantener la casa asi que las contrate...

-¿QUE HICISTE QUE?-interrumpido por las mucama sonrojada

-Ven tengo que secarte-viene Annie tirando de la toalla de Eren para que este suba por la fuerza-

-Oye mas cuidado -Mikasa agarra ahora la toalla-Tienes que hacerlo con mas fuerza para que venga...

-MAMA!Ordenales que paren -agarrado del marco de la escalera que da a la y Annie intentan llevar por la fuerza a Eren tirando de la "debil toalla", que por desgracia se rompe dejando ver el orgullo de Eren,sonrojando a las chicas

-Arrugado...-Annie

-Peludo...-Mikasa

-Aun chiquito, todabia no crecio...-Madre de Eren

-Hola hijo decidi venir temprano para hablarte sobre las mucamas que te...-se detiene ante la escena de las mucamas con los trozos de toalla en la mano su hijo cubriendo su orgullo con sus manos -

-Volvere despues de buscar unos papeles...-se retira con una expresion de terror de la casa

-Papa...-llorando-¿Como me hiciste esto?-asomandose por la ventana el estripper-Regresa-ve como su padre se retira hacia la escuela de nuevo-

-No lo hara tenemos que cambiarte-agarrandolo Annie por los brazos a Eren y Mikasa por las piernas se lo llevan por las escaleras a su cuarto donde lo visten –

* * *

**/**

**/**

**20 minutos de zamarreos y gritos de nena por parte de Eren**

**/**

**/**

* * *

-Eren la cena esta lista hijo!, Annie Mikasa vengan a ayudarme a preparar la mesa

-Ya vajamos!-

En el caurto de Eren

-Mikasa-No yo lo lo vestire-

-Annie-YO LO VESTIRE, EL ME QUIERE MAS QUE A VOS!

-Eren-De echo...

-Mikasa-si tanto te quiere que tu lo dejaste plantado en la expo de videojuegos-Un golpe psicologico para Annie-

-Annie-Por lo menos tambien lo bese...

-Mikasa-MMM...okey...-Intenta Besar a Eren quien esta en la cama con una toalla esperando hablar-

-Eren-Espera Mikasa... No no quiero ...ahahaha-cayendose de la cama se le baja de nuevo la toalla dejando ver su orgullo

-Annie-Arrugado...

-Mikasa-Que pequeño...

-Eren- MAMA! SACA A LAS LOCAS DE MI CUARTO...

-Mama de Eren-Chicas ya, si quieren violarlo pongan turnos de cada uno pero eso si quien lo haga primero se tendra que casar con el

-Annie y Mikasa-Con mucho gusto!...

-Rivaille llega a la residencia de los Yeager cuya casa es la unica en la que se escucha un carnaval de insultos-

-Quedate quieto!

-No ahy no los boxer me los pongo yo!

-No nosotras lo haremos!

-No no no duele, no me metas el dedo ahy no ...mi reloj !

-Tras haber roto Mikasa un reloj por intentar meter el dedo para darle cuerda(pervertidos que pensaban ^^) Eren y sus mucamas bajan para cenar y Annie con Mikasa se tienen que quedar en el cuarto de visitantes mientras tanto planean turnarse para poder dormir con Eren...

-Yo la ayude mas tengo el derecho de dormir con el Eren!(Annie)

-Pero si fui quien ayudo mas el derecho me corresponde!(Mikasa)

-Nadie dormira conmigo el derecho de mi privacidad solo es mio(Eren)

-Ahy hijito si por las noches dormias conmigo o yo contigo cuando tenias pesadillas(Madre de Eren)

-silencio maldito

-silencio maldito

-Ire a mi cuarto decidan ustedes-Un Eren traicionado por su profesor, madre y padre se retira a su cuarto a esperar el sieguiente castigo...

-YO DORMIRE CON EL !

-NO YO LO HARE!

-Decidan con la suerte-agarrando un billete lo esconde en 3 vasos-quien encuentre el billete se dormira con Eren...

-Ambas tragaron saliva Mikasa es la primera en elegir de los 3 vasos elije el menos llamativo y...

-Elijo este!-levantando el vaso, Annie se rie a carcajadas ella no saco el billete!

-Maldiciendo-Entonces intentalo tu, recuerda es un intento y no podras repetirlo...

-Tensionando a Annie esta esta por elegir pero Mikasa se posa sobre su oreja acotando-Elejiras mal...Cuidado no es el correcto...Fallo Falllo Fallo...Nunca dormiras con...-Una piña de Annie deja callada a Mikasa para que pueda elegir tranquila

-Elije el vaso derecho pero lo cambia por el del medio, lo levanta y

-Elijo este!...-elijio el correcto tenia el billete debajo suyo-

-Pues dormiras con mi hijo esta noche...

-Gracias-no hubo sonrisa, no hubo salto de alegria, solo un gracias desinteresado, mientras sube por la escalera su corazon y su mente se preparan, tragando saliva entra y se sonroja, un Eren con pantalones un poco mas abajo de la cintura dejando ver su abdomen marcado(por los ejercicios del gimnasio) duerme sin sabanas sobre su puntas de pies Annie procede a acercarse sin hacer el menor ruido posible y levantando suavemente la sabana, logra su objetivo con un brazo sobre su pecho y mas abajo, y una pierna entra ambas de Eren duerme. Esta noche fue la mejor noche de sueño de Annie por primera vez duerme con alguien.

* * *

**/**

**/**

**Ya ah pasado la noche y se corta el sueño de Annie y despierta vergonzosamente**

**/**

**/**

* * *

...Eren...por favor no sigas...sal que es muy sensible esa parte para tu boca ...me da "cosas" tu saliva ahy...

...¿Ah que ?...Oh Annie -cayendo de nuevo dormido-

...Eren...reacciona!-una cachetada a Eren-

-ah!, ¿que cuando donde?-Se levanta y se da cuenta de la situacion, estaba durmiendo sobre el busto de Annie y da por casualidad que babeaba sobre estos, de ahy venian resultados de palabras tales...

-Baboso-Mikasa

-Pervertido-Annie

-Acosadoras-Eren

-El desayuno aqui esta-Madre de Eren que traia una bandeja con te galletas y pan

-"Complice traicionera"-Eren y su mente

-"Zorra celosa nos interrumpiste"-Annie y sus miradas a Mikasa

-"Celosa te lo ganaste"-Mikasa y sus contrataques mentales

-"Nadie tocara la intimidad de Eren sin casarse con el"-La mama de Eren y su obsecion con el casamiento-Espero que lo disfruten Mikasa Annie pedi que sus padres trajeran sus mochilas y ropas tienen que ir y cambiarse despues de desayunar ¿de acuerdo?

-ambas-Si muchisimas gracias-Que lo disfruten!-La madre de Eren se retira y se queda un rato detras de la puerta del cuarto de su hijo y susurrandose-"Eren si no te casas con algunas de ellas moriras si pierdes la virginidad...y me asegurare de que sean con mis propias manos quien te estrangulen y degollen...

-Desayuno en cama mas Mikasa&Annie y un Eren bebe mala combinacion

-A ver di A...-Annie

-No pienso comer mientras que tu me des en la boca, no quiero

-Tonta tienes que ser mas seductor-sacandole el pan- es asi -arrimandose con tono seductor- Di "A" mi vida-acercandose mirandolo a los ojos

-AAA...-Deja que mikasa le de el pan en la boca(Ya enserio puta madre este chico se encabrona por que tiene 2 mucamas asi daria yo mi vida por tener asi al menos una chica osea en serio que chico no le gustaria la idea!)

-"la batalla no esta perdida el TE EL TE" Annie y sus acciones mentales agarra el te rapidamente y continua por darle en la boca-

Abre y toma por favor- dandole de beber el te a Eren

-Cuando lo prueba- CALIENTE!-Volcando el te se mancha su entrepierna hirviendo a 100°grados centrigrados provocando un horrendo calor ahy abajo y deja con la bandeja del desayuno sobre las mucamas...mientras corre al baño a enfriar su"zona"-Ah dios mio a este paso terminare asado ...

-Eren recuerda que no tienen mucho tiempo tienen escuela!-La madre de Eren grita por las escaleras al trio

-Ok-Responde mientras se moja el pantalon en el baño con agua de la ducha, ya calmado y mas frio con una toalla va al cuarto pidiendo disculpas y que se retiren a lo que el par de chicas responde

-¡Queremos una compensacion!-ambas

-Mira mi traje-Annie mostrandole la falda sucia de te

-Mira mi delantal-Mikasa mostrandole el delantan con pan mojado y manchado

-¿que clase de compensacion?-pregunta temerosamente

-los ojos brillosos se le dibujan al duo mientras que dicen-"Que nos des tu el desayuno mañana"

-Em ...-tartamudo- Bu ...Bueno ...Pe ...Pero quien le dare primero ...El...El desayuno ...le dare un trato especial a ella y un beso en donde ...ella quiera...-"bien mientras pelean podre estar tranquilo al menos 10 minutos se decia eren a si mismo" mientras tira al duo que se debate quien sera el primero y el por que, los tres se cambian y bajan para tomar el autobus-

-Buena suerte hijo-dandole un beso en la frente-Chicas no quiero que lo molesten...

-Entendieron- con una cara de terco-

-No quiero que lo molesten solos ...

-¿¡Que?!...-asustado ante la frase

-Es mas divertido molestarlo con alguien-con una sonrisa, se despiden de el trio de nuevo-Hijo te lo dire una y otra vez, si alguna zorra se lleva tu intimidad juro que te matare si no se casa contigo

* * *

**Capitulo 5:Rivaille y sus preguntas!...adelanto**

**En el autobus las cosas son diferentes Eren decide sentarse adelante con Armin y Sasha y por fin Connie ah venido**

**/**

**/**

* * *

-Connie!

-Eren!

-los dos amigos proceden a darse un abrazo que ah vista de todo es muy gay excepto Annie no le interesa sabe que ella puede convertir un gay en un hombre en 1 noche y mas si es Eren...

-¿Que cuentas de nuevo Connie?

-Bien la maldita barisela se fue hace 1 semana pero mi doctor dijo que por precausion quede una semana mas en cama, solo por si las dudas...

-¿Y momo me sientes?...(tragando) ¿ y como te sientes?(comiendo de nuevo)

-Bien Sasha, gracias por preocuparte-dejando escapar una sonrisa-

-Toma Connie estos son los temas que dieron en clase-dandole casi una carpeta de hojas-

-Gracias Armin tendre que ponerme al dia...hoy

-Yo te ayudare-acota Eren-Dejamelo a mi y en 1 semana mas estaras como si nada-muy confiado

-Ya llegamos!-el choffer o mejor dicho la choffer Petra habre la puerta del autobus dejando libres a los alumnos en el infierno

escolar los ultimos en bajar son Eren atado de los brazos a Annie y Mikasa-"¡Asegurate de dejar algo a los otros!-Acota antes de cerrar la puerta dejando a Eren intrigado

* * *

**/**

**/**

**En los aposentos del director Yeager**

**/**

**/**

* * *

-¿Seguro tengo que hacerlo?-Levi

-Si ...le servira-Director

-Que molestia!-L

-Lo haces o las harpias solo lo veran como un jugete veamos quien despierta su verdadero sentimiento, ahora retirate o se te hara tarde tu clase de anatomia, hoy toca crecimiento ¿no?

-Si ...¿Y?...-pregunta levantando una ceja

-Toma-le entregandole una lista

-¿Esta mierda tengo que hacer?...¿En serio?-pregunta de forma iracunda

-Si , vete ahora

-Que molesto-retirandose del salon del director se propone a seguir con el plan, cuando entra comienza la operacion-

-Ejem...¿Eren Yeager?-pregunta mirando la lista

-¿Si Profe?-responde

-¿Te acostaste con Annie hoy?-

silencio profundo

silencio profundo

Siiii-mirando el suelo por no levantar la mirada para recibir miradas de 2 acosadores que por suerte las tendra todo el año pagadas por adelantado-

-Bien-

Esta era la primera de una lista de largas preguntas…..preguntas muy obscenas ahora Eren se da cuenta por que lo hizo firmar el contrato el hijo de mil no dejaría que el lo demande

* * *

**De acuerdo vere si cad dias cuando mucha suba un nuevo capitulo **

**Lol al parecer la madre de Eren tenia bastante de donde amamantarlo de chico-**

**Padre suertudo**

**Atenn:Call Me Blood´s**


	6. Capitulo 5: Rivaille y sus preguntas

**Capitulo 5:Rivaille y sus preguntas!...**

* * *

**/**

**/**

* * *

**En el autobus las cosas son diferentes Eren decide sentarse adelante con Armin y Sasha y por fin Connie ah venido**

* * *

**/**

**/**

* * *

-Connie!

-Eren!

-los dos amigos proceden a darse un abrazo que ah vista de todo es muy gay excepto Annie no le interesa, sabe que ella puede convertir un gay en un hombre en 1 noche y mas si se trata de Eren...

-¿Que cuentas de nuevo Connie?

-Bien la maldita barisela se fue hace 1 semana pero mi doctor dijo que por precausion quede una semana mas en cama, solo por si las dudas...

-¿Y momo me sientes?...(tragando) ¿ y como te sientes?(comiendo de nuevo)

-Bien Sasha, gracias por preocuparte-dejando escapar una sonrisa-

-Toma Connie estos son los temas que dieron en clase-dandole casi una carpeta de hojas-

-Gracias Armin tendre que ponerme al dia...hoy

-Yo te ayudare-acota Eren-Dejamelo a mi y en 1 semana mas estaras como si nada-muy confiado

-Ya llegamos!-el choffer o mejor dicho la choffer Petra habre la puerta del autobus dejando libres a los alumnos en el infierno escolar los ultimos en bajar son Eren atado de los brazos a Annie y Mikasa-"¡Asegurate de dejar algo a los otros!-Acota antes de cerrar la puerta dejando a Eren intrigado(si ahora es la hora)

* * *

**/**

**/**

* * *

**En los aposentos del director Yeager**

* * *

**/**

**/**

* * *

-¿Seguro tengo que hacerlo?-Levi

-Si ...le servira-Director

-Que molestia!-

-Lo haces o las harpias solo lo veran como un jugete veamos quien despierta su verdadero sentimiento, ahora retirate o se te hara tarde tu clase de anatomia, hoy toca crecimiento ¿no?

-Si ...¿Y?...-pregunta levantando una ceja

-Toma-le entregandole una lista

-¿Esta mierda tengo que hacer?...¿En serio?-pregunta de forma iracunda

-Si , vete ahora

-Que molesto-retirandose del salon del director se propone a seguir con el plan, cuando entra comienza la operacion-

-Mientras Levi caminaba por los pasillos llegando al salon se encuentra con Mikasa, y como siempre rebelde con los dos guardaespaldas...

-¿Que crees que estas haciendo?-Pregunta de forma retorica

-Divertirme...cosa que no pasa en su clase-respondiendo a la pregunta obvia de su maestro

-una vena se dibuja en la frente de el maestro e intenta fingir calma-Bi...Bien hare di...di...divertida la...la clase...-mas que tartamudear parecia como si se fuera a morir al decir esas palabras su maestro de anatomia

-Ok ahora nos vamos...-Responde Mikasa llevandose a sus guardaespaldas

-¿Por que nos vamos Mikasa?, yo tambien queria jugar-queja de berth-

-Si yo queria jugar the house of the dead II con berth despues-reprocha Reiner

-No quiero que se muera tratando de decir algo positivo el profesor-señalando al profesor Rivaille quien aun se recuperaba del enorme esfuerzo de aquella oracion que nunca penso diria.

-Entrando al aula se encuentra con Eren y Connie sentados y la soledad del aula...

-¿Donde estan todos?-Pregunta el maestro

-Estan dando leche chocolatada afuera del colegio a cambio de que dones un libro a la beneficiencia-Responde Eren-Y Sasha llevo al salon entero alli-

-¿Con que libro fueron?-pregunta formandose 3 venas en su frente-

-pensativo-No lo se...-

-¿Como que no lo sabes?-golpeando el banco de Eren dejando un hueco profundo

-Dijieron que iban a buscar, DIJIERON QUE IBAN A BUSCAR!-Responde aterrorizado ante el profesor

-El unico lugar donde habria libros seria-pensativo en un momento y de repente Levi corre directo a la biblioteca...

-En los pasillos llendo a la biblioteca-Bien la calificaciones para Eren serian...AHAHAHAH!-El profesor Erwin es atropellado por la carrera de Rivaille-Tenga mas cuidado hombre!-levantandose del suelo viendo correr al pelinegro y acomodandose la ropa-Parece como si fueran a vaciar la biblioteca tan preciada de el-

-Biblioteca estara segura como siempre, Biblioteca estara segura como siempre, Biblioteca estara segura como siempre...-se repetia todo el tiempo hasta llegar y darle un infarto los libros y las estanterias vacias como su paciencia...

-SASHA BRAUS!¿EN DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS?-Grita el diablo encarnado en el mismo profesor quien corre hacia el cuarto de limpieza armando cocteles molotov, buscando incinerar el negocio y al vendedor que ofrecia tal trueque inservible

* * *

**/**

**/**

* * *

**Mientras tanto fuera del colegio**

* * *

**/**

**/**

* * *

-Ah toma Annie una mas ya que eres mi hija-El padre de Annie le entrega un vaso con leche chocolatada fresca a su hija mas una factura...

-Gracias papa de donde sacaste la idea esta-pregunta la hija

-Bueno veras...-es interrumpido por una demente hambrienta...

-AQUI TIENE!-Entregandole un carro de 2metros de alto x 3 de ancho x 5 largo-Deme toda la olla y la caja de facturas!-

-De acuerdo reglas son reglas una factura y un vaso de leche chocolatada por un libro que no sirva-Mirando el carro de Sasha-¿Seguro que no sirven?-

-Respondiendo todos los alumnos-NO!-

-Reitera Annie-No sirven son libros que acumulan polvo ya que nadie los limpia-desinteresada sabiendo la verdad

-GORILA!-Gritando desde la puerta de la entrada al vendedor-Devolved los libros Gorila subdesarrollado!...

-¿que ?...no escucho pitufos me tienen que hablar mas fuerte-respondiendo sarcasticamente...

-Prendido fuego quizas me escuches mejor-encendiendo una molotov-Comed fuego Gorila!...

-Corran!-grita el padre de Annie a los alumnos mientras su puesto de vendedor se incendia y una sasha queda atrapada con la olla y caja de comida en el otro brazo-¿que hago joder?!-se pregunta la hambrienta, en lo que llega su maestro de un salto y la ve a ella y al estante-¿Maestro me salvara?-Con los ojos brillosos ve como su maestro la mira, la mira, la mira, agarra el carro con los libros la mira, la mira y se va...-¿Maestro?...

* * *

**/**

**/**

* * *

**15 minutos despues del incidente**

* * *

**/**

**/**

* * *

-Levi!¿Por que ?

-¿Por que tuvieron que ser mis libros?

-¿Por que tuviste que quemar su puesto de negocios?

-¿Por que no se me ocurrio incinerarlo al gorila con el?

-Vuelve a tu clase-le ordena el director a Levi y a los alumnos tambien excepto Sasha los padres la retiraron por intentar dar los libros del colegio-

-Regrasando al salon de clase Rivaille saca su portafolios con unas hojas...

-Bien sin mas inconvenientes continuemos con el tiempo que nos queda-sacando una hoja de su bolsillo

-Bien...Ejem...¿Eren Yeager?-pregunta mirando la lista

-¿Si Profesor?-responde mientras se levanta

-¿Te acostaste con Annie hoy?-

silencio profundo

silencio profundo

S...s...si ...lo hice-mirando el suelo por no levantar la mirada para recibir el rostro de las 2 acosadoras-

-Bien...¿te gusto?-Con una pequeña sonrisa

-Recordando aquella escena de el babeando sobre los pechos de Annie-AHA...-cae inconsciente con sangre en la nariz-

-Bueno...-Levi decide ponerlo sentado sobre el banco-

-La siguiente...¿Annie Leonhart?-pregunto Levi-¿Te gustaria estar casada con Eren Yeager?-

-Mikasa que escupio una bebida que estaba tomando a escondidas, Eren que se despierta ante la pregunta, y el curso que queda confundido ante las preguntas que hace...

-Bueno...-Levi observando la situacion con cara rara-Me decias Annie-las miradas se pusieron sobre la rubia

-S...S...-no lograba terminar la palabra-

-Abren la puerta del salon de Levi era la loca de Hanji

-Levi te tengo que contar algo estoy...!-corriendo a abrazarlo

-Fuera loca- sacando un spray rocia a la acosadora de un liquido extraño que le quemaba

-AHAHHAH QUEMA ... QUEMA!-Corriendo fuera del salon hacia los baños de damas

-Alguien mas quiere iterrumpir-golpeando la mesa dejando el spray-Tengo 4 mezclas todas son de limpiezas-abriendo su saco dejando ver como si fueran armas los spray-Bien ¿Annie? continua...

-S...S...-Annie estaba tartamudeando no por la pregunta si no por la mirada de incognita que Eren le dejaba encima seguida de una expresion "despues de todo ¿quieres?"

-Yo si quiero!-Interrumpe Mikasa dejando congelada a Annie y estatico a Eren-Yo si quiero...-bajando la mirada-Ser la pareja que haga feliz a Eren-El curso quedo en silencio Mikasa Ackerman la chica con fama de mafiosa siempre con dos guardespaldas que abusaba de chicos menores tenia corazon!...

-Le pregunte a Annie no a ti...-cortando el silencio-Annie quiero saberlo ¿si o no?-terminando con una mirada desafiante

-S...tal vez-una desilusion le vino a la cabeza y el miedo le gano, dejando a un Rivaille algo desorientado a un Eren con mirada baja y una Mikasa triunfante...

- Bueno se acabaron la preguntas!-guardando la hoja

-¿En serio?-dijo Eren-Profesor Levi, quiero pasar el recreo con usted necesito preguntar sobre los exame"res"

-Levi capto el mensaje-¿Sobre los Exame"r"es? ...-cerrando su portafolio de escuela-de acuerdo...

-Dejando plantada a Mikasa en la sala de videojuegos, y a una Annie triste, Eren se queda en el recreo con el profesor criticando

-¿¡A que mierda vino esa tonta pregunta!?-con cara de "que pasa aqui"-¿En serio?

-Si...-con cara de "osea si tu padre lo hizo"

-Con su mano en su barbilla pensativo-MMM...Necesito jugar un poco...

-No jueges con fuego o te quemaras...-advirtiendole sabiendo que iba a hacer

-Las fogosas no se daran cuenta, no de mi forma-con una mirada victoriosa dispone a hacer su jugada ya las chicas le fastidiaron bastante ahora es su turno de jugar con ellas-

En la sala de vieojuegos Mikasa oye entrar a Eren(por ser el unico que puede con sus guardaespaldas al salon)-Ho Eren...No te esperaba aqui...-algo sorprendida

-¿Esperabas a Annie?-coqueto y provocativo

-fingiendo la calma-Si...Si...-"no digas ese nombre aqui" en su mente lo maldecia "sabes como fastidiarme bien jodidamente"

-Por que me gustaria que seas algo mas para mi...-dispara certeramente, verifincando las posibles pretensiones

-Al...algo...ma...mas?-tartamudeando-

-Si algo mas que amiga...-posandose detras de ella masajeando los hombros provocando un sonrojo en Mikasa-Pero ...-abrazandola por detras- Por favor...ya se tu historia...eres una chica adoptiva que se convirtio en mafiosa por los antecedentes de sus padres adoptivos...-dejando sorprendida a Mikasa-...Y...

-¡¿Y tu que te crees?!-gritando-

-¿¡Que pasa jefa?!-los guardaespaldas empiezan a venir-

-NADA vigilen que nadie entre ni oiga nada de aqui!...Entendido!-deja a los guardaespaldas se vayan y ella enfrenta a Eren-¡TU no tienes idea de lo que es morir de hambre, pasar dias encerrado en el cuarto solo por que quieren mis padres que no me violen...No ellos no tienen idea de lo que paso y jamas lo haran ni...-cachetada de Eren-

-Me dejas terminar maleducada, yo te queria...-recibe un golpe de Mikasa en la mandibula dejandolo adormecido la cara-

-No te lo perdonare-con una mirada de furia saca una cadena, arrancandola de su pantalon-Vamos!-haciendo señal de que ataque-

-Ok...-Eren corre y salta, tirando su campera le tapa la vista a Mikasa y cae sobre ella-Escuchame!...-grita-

-JAMAS!-reponde, pero Eren clava sus rodillas en sus hombros y pone el peso suyo de sobre su abdomen impidiendo que se mueva y si lanza patadas no puede alcanzarle-Te quiero...-dejandola confundida

-¿Que?-soltandola, Eren la levanta y ella deja tirar la cadena-¡Te quiero hermana!...mi hermana!-abrazandola, empieza a llorar-Por favor...Despues te cuento el por que - pero por ahora ¿quieres venir a vivir conmigo mi hermana?...

-Mikasa se desmaya en una burbuja de recuerdos de su subconciente(seria basicamente desmayo por recuerdos inconcientes por eso para recordar algo tienes que estar lo mas posiblemente cerca de el estado en el que estan guardado el recuerdo, por ejemplo cuando soñamos vivimos experiencias que se reflejan en los sueños y recuerdos de cosas que hemos vivido o visto en nuestra vida)

* * *

**/**

**/**

* * *

**Mas tarde en la biblioteca**

* * *

**/**

**/**

* * *

-En la biblioteca Annie leia cuentos de hadas oculta para que nadie la vea leyendo "cosas infantiles".A ella le gustaban sus finales infantiles en donde la princesa es rescatada por el principe, el guapo enamora a la pobre y el rico se escapa con ella casandose, o el beso despertara el amor...cosas asi, a ella le gustaba eso...

-Un portazo interrumpe la lectura de Annie haciendo que esta oculte los libros poniendo otros de anatomia sobre sus manos era el profesor Rivaille y ella continuo leyendo a Rivaille ya le tomo algo de confianza asi que se sentia algo comodo con el

-Tu respuesta iba a hacer si, ¿no es verdad?-molestando a Annie

-Eso era en tu clase no voy a responder algo de otra materia que no tenga que ver con lo que hago ahora-decia trenzando sus dientes de furia, intentando fingirla

-Por favor no era mi intencion dejar que mikasa se lleve la atencion pero ella es mas, exponente que vos-mirandola desafiante- si no cambias eso -retirandose- Eren ira tras de ella y a ti te vera como un jugete- saliendo ya de la biblioteca con los oidos de Annie puestos en el-¿Si lo hace te gustaria?...

-Dejando furiosa a la rubia, esta golpea la pared de la biblioteca solitaria, frunciendo sus dientes, con una mirada de rabia...-Maldito enano bueno para nada...-escucha otra vez alguien entrar esta vez era Eren con la misma ropa de su cita y en la mente de Annie "No mires, No mires, No mires", Eren se posa mirando la ventana con su look rebelde con una goma de mascar en su boca sabor menta y una moneda haciendola saltar en su mano en una pose atractiva se dispone a quedarse ahy a vista de Annie, sin hacer nada mas que mascar el chicle y hacer saltar la moneda, dejando la mirada de Annie alli puesta sobre todo su cuerpo

-"Miserable bueno para nada"-

-Silencio profundo

-movimiento de chicle, moneda rebotando

-Silencio profundo

-movimiento de chicle, moneda rebotando

-Silencio profundo

-movimiento de chicle, moneda rebotando

-¿QUE MIERDA QUIERES?

-¿Que no puedo estar mirando la ventana?

-Si pero sin HACER RUIDOS MOLESTOS!

-¿que ruido molestos?-desinteresado

-Annie quedo estatica, Eren cambio los roles ahora ella era la impulsiva y el el desinteresado y aburrido-tsk...Me largo de aqui-con sus libros en la mano la detiene Eren agarrandola de la cintura, escupiendo el chicle-Creo que es hora de que te de una buena paliza!...

-Opino igual mi niña maleducada...

-Insolente pervertido-dandole una cachetada Eren esquiva con facilidad el golpe

-Agarrandole con la mano el brazo levantandoselo contra la espalda la deja sin moviemientos y contra un estante de la biblioteca-Estas algo lenta-con tono coqueto-te enciendo para ir CA-LEN-TAN-DO-soltando el brazo de Annie algo adolorido

-¿Que te pasa ?-confundida

-No lo se -desinteresado-¿quieres averiguarlo?-acomodandose el pelo-No tengo ningun compromiso

-Pasan un par de minutos, Eren se tensa esa jugada le costara todo si no da resultado 5 minutos pasan mirandose fijamente esperando a que Annie quiebre y lo logra

-Por supuesto-besandolo apasionadamente, en su mente se pregunta "Por que mierda hago esto, cada vez soy menos fria, menos fuerte, cada vez quiero alejarme de el termino mas cerca"-¿Por que me haces esto?

-Levantandola la deja sentada en la mesa de lectura acostada y el sobre ella con lo siguiente que dice-Ca-lla-te-

-entre pausas de besos por falta de aire-Eres un engreido...-le reprocha Annie

-Y tu una facil-besandola el cuello pausa repentinamente el beso que estaba bajando la camisa de Annie dejandola escote V-

-¿A que se debe esto?...me enciendes-calmandose un poco de lo excitante del momento-y luego me dejas consumirme-arreglandose la camisa y el pelo-

-Mirandola desinteresado-¿Que se siente ser yo?...Por que...-bajando la mirada-...Me gustaria parar de hacer esto y terminar de una vez-mirandola a los ojos-...por que yo...

-Recibiendo una cucharada de su propia medicina, pensando en las proximas palabras Annie piensa que lo perdera- No, no lo digas...Por favor ...-pegandole en el pecho a Eren-...Yo soy asi pero tu no eras asi...-soltando lagrimas traicioneras-...No es justo ...-llorando- ...Por favor yo soy no soy fuerte te perderia si tuviera que pelear como tu lo haces por mi...-rompiendo en llanto-...No quiero ser tu, quiero que vuelva todo a la nomralidad todo como...-en medio de su llanto siente unas palmadas en su cabeza

-Ya ...ya ...-secando con su manga las lagrimas del rostro de Annie sutilmente-Te queria hacer sentir lo que yo sentia-soltando una lagrimas pequeñas-...Por que Yo... -abrazandola estatica, confundida y desorientada- Yo te amo Annie Leonhart...Mi pequeña golpeadora inmadura...-secando las lagrimas poniendo el rostro de Annie en su pecho...

-Tonto...-un susurro por parte de Annie...

-Tonta...-un susurro por parte de Eren...

-Engreido-un insulto de Annie

-Golpeadora-contrataque de Eren

-En serio detente-La misma Annie de siempre

-Loca-burla de Eren

-No me jodas solo ponme contra el escritorio y besame recostada de nuevo...

-¿Es una orden o me haras una llave de nuevo?-con una risita burlona-¿te acuerdas la primera vez que lloraste?

-Sonriendo y llorando de nuevo-Si , y gracias por hacerme feliz...

-sonriendo y quejandose-gracias por volver mi vida tan "emocionantemente jodida"

-Ya besame de una buena vez-agarrandolo del cuello y Eren de su cintura y pierna izquierda, la posa de nuevo contra el por fuera esta un Rivaille con una sonrisa de victorioso-Creo que no te gusta ser el, entonces cuidalo mejor-retirandose de la puerta de la biblioteca deja la pareja de llorones besandose...

* * *

**/**

**/**

* * *

**despues de 15 minutos con falta de saliva y aire, el timbre suena...**

* * *

**/**

**/**

* * *

-Creo que tenemos que bajar ya a clases-con el rostro sobre la cara de ella-

-Me gustaria que el tiempo se parara en este instante-reprochandose ella-

-Me gustaria tener mas ropa de rebelde y modelarla para ti-

-Me gustaria que no se te suba a la cabeza lo engreido-

-Me gustaria dejar de decir me gustaria-

-Entonces vamonos-bajando de la mesa se dirije a la puerta

-Pero de la mano...-agarrandola de la mano el propone ir primero por la puerta cuando se topan con el director

-¿Saltandose clase? ... pareja de enamorados-pregunta con una ceja levantada el padre de Eren...

-Llendo a clase papa...-intentando escapar de alli

-Tarde-agarrando la cabeza de su hijo-tu castigo sera...-con una sonrisa- quedarte aqui hasta tarde clasificando los libros con la señorita Leonhart...

-agachando la cabeza-Si director...

-Gracias...digo a sus ordenes director-respondiendo fingiendo felicidad...

-Bien empiezen...-el par de enamorados se quedan alli hasta que el director pasa da la vuelta del pasillo e instintivamente ambos se ven y sonrien mientras que se meten adentro continuando lo interrumpido por el timbre...

-Tu padre es bueno al parecer-susurra con su dedo en el pecho de su novio-

-Menos charla y mas accion-mientras besa el cuello de Annie mordiendo su oreja, provocando leves gemidos en Annie

-Pendejo...nadie me obliga a dar gemidos-reprocha candente...

-Nadie mas que tu novio-mirandola a sus ojos-¿o no lo somos?

-Si ...Si lo somos-

* * *

**/**

**/**

* * *

**Capitulo 6 parte 1:Las Cronicas de las "frias"-Mikasa**

* * *

**/**

**/**

* * *

Bien Bien todos conocen en parte a Annie y Mikasa pero no son asi por asi como Levi con la madre de Eren tienen un pasado triste

Annie lo tiene con la madre, y Mikasa una relacion sentimental de cuando Eren era apenas un niño de 4 años y ella una pequeña de 6 a pesar de esto por razones del destino se separaron y Eren no recordo pero todo le volvio a la mente tras leer el diario y despues de mucho tiempo de pensarlo dio con la respuesta el diario que habia encontrado en el atico unos dias atras cuando escapaba de Mikasa y Annie:

Ah...ah...-agitado-escape...por ahora necesito esconderme...-pensativo- en donde ...Ahy!...-golpeandose con una caja le cae un cofre pequeño en la cabeza...-¿Que es esto?-observando el cofre que parecia tener un pequeño tesoro, se detiene y observa la puerta del atico para ver que nadie entre y comienza a forzar la cerradura vieja hasta que se rompe-¿Que carajo?-mira un par de fotos viejas una chica morocha de pelo largo pero no logra distingirla por lo vieja y la falta de luz en el atico junto a un libro pequeñisimo lo suficiente como para esconderlo en la manga de su campera-mmmm...-pensativo, mira de nuevo si nadie entra y con su celular alumbra de nuevo el libro sorprendiendose del titulo-"Mi querido diario"-leyendo el subtitulo-"El dolor es un camino que conduce a la felicidad"- se pone a abrir el diario lo primero que ve es que la fecha del año se habia borrado por el tiempo que estaba escrito igualmente se propuso leyerlo mas tarde, claro mas tarde de escapar de esas locas, en la noche tenia planeado leerlo...

/esa noche de ese dia/

¿Que hora seran ?-fijandose el celular y la puerta para que no entren ninguna pervertida-Bien tengo 30 minutos para terminarlo-proponiendose a leer en voz baja empieza

8 de noviembre:querido diario hoy papa me pego con una palo aunque fue mejor que con la hebilla en el cinto, ahora esta insultandose con mama por que ella lo engaño de nuevo con otro hombre y a mi me dijo que era una "adoptada de mierda", no se muy bien lo que significa pero creo que es un insulto solo espero que no encuentre este diario que guardo, es lo unico que tengo desde que tengo capacidad para "recordar"...

Mierda no ahy mucho, varias paginas han sido quemadas pero no puedo hacer nada-continua leyendo

13 de enero: querido diario hoy pude ser invitada con unas amigas a tomar un te, mama se puso feliz...papa sige desaparecido...

-Wuau hermosa infancia-prende el celular de nuevo para continuar

16 de enero: querido diario el mundo es cruel, mis amigas solo se burlaron de mi y me invitaron para preguntarme si era pobre, por que era tan fea, el mundo es cruel

Mierda es mas corto de lo que pense

24 de marzo:querido diario hoy la casa se incendio y mama me abandono en un rio mientras me dijo que iba de compras la vi con otro hombre con un camion y le grite, cuando me escucho salio corriendo con el hombre robusto en el camion intente alcanzarlo quizas me confundio pero no lo se, estoy escribiendo con un lapiz que se dejo un niño, no se por que pero me lo dio era de ojos verdes y mirada bonita, me sonroje a pesar de que era muy pequeño era tierno

-Joder...menuda prosti...-se tapa con las sabanas de nuevo al ver quien era-"Annie joder lo que me faltaba ¡¿y por que con mi pijama?! no me digas que...no no no no te acuestes...esconde el libro esconde el libro...tiralo con el sonido de las sabanas tiralo" Annie se acosto ese dia con Eren con un pijama de mucama que la madre de Eren le preparo

-Que tibio...-dice Annie mientras abrazaba a Eren que intentaba fingir estar dormido-"No bajes las manos por favor o sera otra cosa que sentiras" llorando por dentro Eren suplica que la noche acabe pronto, que el sol salga, y que Annie deje de manosearlo

/La noche anterior al dia de la confesion de Eren a Annie/

Bien sin Annie ni Mikasa estare bien...en donde cayo-buscando el libro-Aqui esta!-sacandolo comienza a releer donde se quedo-¿esta quemado? igual mucho escrito en sus paginas no tiene

30 de marzo: querido diario hace una semana casi mama me dejo tirada, tengo mucha hambre y no tengo fuerzas para robar aunque me enseñaron que esta mal...

Pobre chica cuanto lo siento...-se lamenta Eren

1 abril: No puedo creerlo el chiquillo del otro dia no era mas que el hijo del director de una escuela y ha tenido muchos como yo que han sido abandonados me invito a que pase a vivir un tiempo en su casa y acepte es una casa muy bonita de colores algo parecidos al verde y rejas blancas y un hermoso jardin...y me gusta jugar con el chiquillo intenta golpear un arbol y siempre viene de la mano con una tonta que me mira con cara fea y me saca la lengua me gustaria acusarle con su mama aunque me da mas miedo, ella y sus hijas son iguales en la cara y movimientos parecen ...no se muy bien como era la palabra solo se que son iguales...

25 de abril:querido diario hoy a sido mi primer dia en la escuela aunque entre tarde, siendo una favorita del director no ahy imposible estoy contenta de haberlo conocido...

-Joder se ha saltado casi 2 meses que escriba mas seguido-reprocha Eren

7 de junio:querido diario hoy nos tocan vacaciones, me dijieron que iban a se semanas un poco pero estoy contenta de pasarla bien y agradecida de la familia que tengo ahora...

8 de junio: querido diario hoy recibi una mala noticia, encontraron otros padres adoptivos para mi creo que mi tiempo de estancia con ...me olvide el apellido de la familia con la que vivo ...soy algo tonta para olvidar algo asi ...

10 de junio: me acaban de hacer examenes medicos, los medicos dan algo pureza batas blancas como la nieve, pedi que el director me lleve me siento segura con el a pesar de ser algo estricto, y serio cuando lo abrazo se sonroja, y me alegra...

11 de junio: al parecer tengo algo malo, la mujer de el director se puso a llorar en su cuarto yo aunque me siento mal por hacerlo tuve que ir a espiar y escuche algo que de mis examenes dicen que tengo "Amnesia inducida" o algo en mi mente segun mis doctores o en la cabeza dicen que con un pequeño golpe puedo olvidar facilmente...Yo no lo creo

-Antes de poder continuar Eren se queda dormido y por la mañana no vuelve a encontrar el diario en su cama, teme que lo hayan tirado...

* * *

**Nota de autor: Si lo hize algo diferente y me estoy llendo al carajo con la historia pero estoy creando una tela de araña y me faltan un poco mas para recomensar con la idea de que tenia en mente lo que si mas adelante se vendra el festejo por terminar el año y la fiestas alli se dara el climax de la historia hasta tanto...**

**Atten:Call Me Blood´s**


	7. Capitulo 6-2

Bueno este capitulo va a ser diferente al que hago comunmente

Capitulo 6 parte 2 Las cronicas de las "frias"-Mi historia, Mi pasado, Mi nombre, Mi vida, Mis decisiones

-hola...Si no se que decirles... no me interesa, lo unico que quiero es seguir tranquila con paz ...calmada...

-Annie!...Te traje tu helado de chocolate!...-

_"El muy estupido ya regreso tendre que darle un beso y dejar que me tome de la mano para mirar el atardecer...tsk envidio al sol solo sale y se esconde sin que nadie le moleste, pero siempre mi novio arruina todo(aun no se como) me atropello y me ensucio mi blusa blanca con helado de chocolate como si fuera facil sacar una mancha marron a una prenda blanca"_

-Eres cadaver!-

_"Si Eren eres hombre muerto ahorita si me la vas a pagar y con intereses"_

_-_No, perdoname Annie perdoname!-exaltado-...¡Ire por agua...eso es !-corriendo como nena asustada

_"Aunque es muy tonto y despistado quiero que sea asi, me ayuda a salir de la rutina pero no con tanto helado"_

-Bien les explicare facil y sencillo ven que en los anime ahy OVAS , si capitulos aparte de la serie relacionados con la historia del anime, bueno este sera algo asi en equivalencia de un Fic al igual que el capitulo anterior pero este yo lo llamare asi:

_**Capitulo 6 parte 2 Las cronicas de las "frias"-Mi historia, Mi pasado, Mi nombre, Mi vida, Mis decisiones**_

-Si el nombre no te gusta no me interesa...procedere a contarles...Yo...

-Annie! Aqui tienes el agua...-Mi tonto regreso con una botella de agua, y se tropezara de vuelta con la calle rota y ...

-Annie!...No te preocupes estoy bieeeeen...-

_"Ahora si primero Helado ahora Agua mereces una buena patada"_

-Eren ven conmigo...

-Me das miedo...no...

-Ven ...

_"¡Que vengas joder!"_

-No!...me haras una llave al cuello...

-Una niña fragil como yo no le hara eso a un hombre como tu...

_"Eso crees ..."_

-Bu...bueno...

_"Si acercate...acercate...un poco mas ...dame tu mano ...y dulce venganza llave de brazo contra espalda"_

-Annie!...Annie! me rindo sueltame!...Ganaste!...Ganaste!

_"Te suelto por que ya estabas morado de la cara"_

-Vete quiero estar sola un rato y en paz...

-Pero Annie...

_"O no...no me pongas esa cara de cachorrito lloron...no caere de vuelta...no caere...no caere...de acuerdo ok un beso y me buscas una blusa nueva junto con un sosten y le explicas a mi padre todo ¿ok?"_

-Traeme una blusa y un sosten de mi casa, y le explicas a mi padre el por que...

-Ok ...

"Tonto ...pero eres solo mi tonto..."

-¿En donde me quede con ustedes?...AH si...ya recuerdo...mi historia

_"Bueno como sabran mi padres se conocieron...peleando...pero cuando mama me dio a luz, mi infancia no fue la mejor, en ese entonces mi padre abria el gimnasio de nuevo cerrado por culpa de deudas y mi madre se encargaba de cuidarme"_

* * *

-Mama...

-¿que pasa hijita?...

-¿Como se llama el doctor al que vamos?...

-Doctor Yeager...Annie...Doctor Yeager...

_"Asi fue como empezo todo, desde que conoci al tonto de ojos verdes y su madre que era un regalo de dios"_

-MMMM...Tiene asma su hija por culpa de ello no podra hacer muchas actividades

-Ya veo...Entonces ella, no podra hacer deportes...

_"Si mi madre queria que hiciera deportes como ballet, danza,o baile clasico que no me moleste me quedo con las luchas"_

-Por lastima...Efectivamente pero si le dan esto podra hacerlo...es un spray se coloca en su boca y apreta el gatillo el liquido que salga lo inala completamente y luego empezara a tozer para liberar sus pulmones...

-Gracias doctor Yeager gracias...

-No por favor Señorita Leonhart, es bienvenida usted y su familia cuando quieran a esta casa...ademas mi esposa le encantan las visitas esta preparando pastel de manzana para el te...

-No nosotros tenemos que volver temprano...

-Por favor ...insisto

-Quedense invitamos-

_"La madre de Eren tenia oidos de vampiros desde la sala nos insistia que nos quedemos"_

-De acuerdo le avisare a Annie...¿pero donde esta?...-

_"Si era muy escurridiza en ese entonces"_

_-_Afuera con mi hijo...oh estan entrenando...-

_"Si a temprana edad entrenaba imitando a mi padre"_

-¡¿ENTRENANDO?!-

_"Si mi madre odiaba que entrene queria que tuviera una buena educacion...tsk cuando se necesita buena educacion cuando puedes bajar a cualquier hombre sin ninguna dificultad"_

-Oh le esta enseñando a Eren...-

_"Si el mocoso le gustaba imitarme aunque no salia muy bien pero hacia lo que podia ese dia termine con las nalgas rojas por entrenar a escondidas de mi madre y Eren con las rodillas lastimadas por imitarme "_

-Esta ...rico el pastel...

_"Si era muy timida para admitir que algo es lindo para mi"_

-Oh al parecer la nena esta sonrojada...un poco mas para la niña buena...

_"Me gustaria haber tenido una madre un poco mas dulce como la de Eren pero no me quejo de nada mas"_

-Annie...

-Si mama...

-¿Que entrenabas?

-Golpeaba mi rodilla contra el arbol del jardin, aunque el...

_"si estaba en su casa y no sabia el nombre de Eren"_

...mancho el arbol con sangre de sus rodilla es un chico debil"

_"lo siguiente que recuerdo es un golpe de mi mama en mi cabeza de ahy en mas lo demas me la pasaba pensando en ese rico pastel de manzana o creo que era pai no se muy bien"_

* * *

-Dare un salto en el año de que mi madre murio, fue muy triste ahy comenze a ser mas fria y antisocial segun Eren yo soy algo antisocial...pero por que si viene alguien que no conosco a darme la mano no le tengo que hacer una llave o tirarlo al piso, o dejarlo inconsciente la gente de hoy en dia es aburrida pero bueno el doctor Yeager llegaba a junto a Eren mas seguido a nuestra casa cuando tenia 8. No sabia el por que pero siempre me dejaban afuera a entrenar y siempre con el mocoso que molestaba…

-¿Por que entrenas?

-Para hacerme mas fuerte...

-¿Para quien entrenas?

-Para mi papa

-¿Cuanto tiempo entrenas?

-4 horas diarias todos los dias

-¿Te gusta entrenar?

-Si

-¿Te gusta jugar?

-no

-¿Por que?

-Por que no me agradan los chicos preguntones...

-silencio incomodo

-¿Que son los niños preguntones?

_"Si ese dia me saco de las casillas y termine dejando su cara contra la de arbol y lo use como mi mayordomo...jeje ese dia me agrado"_

-Traeme agua...

-Si

-Traeme una toalla

-Si

-Traeme una cajita de jugo

-Si

-Traeme mi merienda

-Si

-Traeme mis guantes

-Si

-Traeme mi espejo

-Si

-Traeme mi chaqueta

-Si

_"Lo que si ese niño de ojos verdes en aquel entonces era muy pegadizo, parecia chicle en el zapato de uno"_

-No te cansas de hacerme mandados

-No

-¿No te molestas?

-No

-¿Por que?

_"Cuando le hize la pregunta se sonrojo y con su respuesta provoco un sonrojo hacia mi y una vez mas de vuelta deajr su cara contra el arbol que usaba para entrenar"_

-Por que mi ama es muy bonita y fuerte...

_"Si era divertido pero el padre de Eren diagnostico a mi madre que tenia problemas en el corazon y tenia que tratarze aunque ya era tarde, pero al parecer era hereditario y mis problemas no eran de asma eran del corazon tambien por eso no me dejaban entrenar mucho, cuando estaba mi madre claro esta, jeje con mi padre pasaba horas aunuqe ella pudo pelear casi 1 año mas pero cuando cumpli 9 fallecio mi padre me dijo que no llore pero si deje de hablar bastante hablaba poco menos de lo necesario en el colegio se asustaban pero es que no me entendian, excepto cuando estaba en la biblioteca leyendo caperusita roja, si en esa edad era muy infantil aun con eso es un secreto que aun guardo, y de repente el idiota de ojos verdes se aparecio delante mio arrodillado y viéndome con su cara de idiota"_

-¿Que haces?

-Viendo a un angel...

"No te vengas con dulzura pendejo eso no va conmigo"

-O te vas...

-...O te beso...

-...Te golpeo...

_"si casi me sonrojo que chico de 9 años te besa con apenas verte un par de veces era un acosador en su infancia"_

* * *

Esperen el tarado volvio

-Annie!...Aca esta la blusa y el sosten!

_"Imbecil de porqueria te matare, que novio grita a su pareja que tiene en su mano un sosten suyo y encima rojo con una camisa blanca de nuevo al parecer el pervertido quiere tratar de ver si puede penetrar en mi alma"_

-Tonto...

_"Si era un tonto un idiota, alguien que nunca seria capas de haberme echo hacer esto... pero, el logra imposibles, venciendo en luchas a tipos mayores, impresionandome dia a dia con sus idioteces, saber como jugar con los roles osea tecnicamente yo soy la desinteresada y fria pero el en una ocasion logro cambiar y hacer que yo tenga su papel y el, el mio, es algo astuto pero despistado, aunque lo logro me sigo preguntando como terminamos saliendo a la playa"_

-Aqui esta Annie ve a un baño a cambiarte ...¿que haces?

-Vajemos a la playa a alguna roca grande y oculta como esa...

_"Le señale una roca perfectamente tallada de forma natural era una cueva con una entrada amplia perfecta para sentarse y un lugar algo oculto para cambiarse, hablare menos con ustedes les dejare solo con las voces de la acciones ...por que hago esto y no le explico...por que no me interesa, desde ahora solo leeran los pensamientos de el idiota de mi novio"_

-¿Alli te cambiaras_?-"Bueno al menos ira sola...que me lleve ...que me lleve..."_

-Si...pero me acompañaras...no queras que ningun pervertido me toque ¿o no?-

-¡JAMAS!- _"Si alguien le hace eso a mi novia yo sere el mismisimo diablo encarnado cuando desate mi furia sobre el acosador"_

-Eso pense...bajemos ...

_-"Bajando por unas escaleras nos acercamos a la playa a la roca tenia alrededor de 4 metros de altura nos 8 de ancho y un largo de 6, muy grande pero perfecta, Annie se cambiara, podre espiarla, un poquito y podre ver su esplendor de nuevo, si aquella vez en mi cama bueno babeaba y se le noto uno de sus pechos y por eso me levante exaltado ..jeje no debia verme con una ereccion o me mataria ..."_

-Bueno vigilare que nadie se acerque...

-Y que nadie me espie...

-Si mi jefa!_-"Resistire la tentacion, no vere hacia atras"_

-Listo...despues pongamos en una bolsa el otro sosten sucio-

-Si señora!-"_No no puede ser"-_Em...por que estas en sosten y jean hasta las rodillas

-Hace algo de calor, si quieres me lo saco...

-No no no no_-"Idiota hazlo, haste hombre de una vez"-_No, no pueden vernos y pensaran...que ...ya sabes...como perritos en celo...

-Idiota...incomoda un poco elegiste un sosten chico ¿no es asi?-

-Em, no_...-"Efectivamente dejara que tu busto tenga menos espacio y dejara que se lo vea libremente"_

-Bueno_...-"continuare...Esta la vida que elegi, perdi a mi madre, mi padre me crio, fui fria muy fria hasta que Eren me derritio y me saco de alli de mi sueño congelado ahora me encanta estar asi, por fuera sere una desinteresada pero por dentro aun tengo parte de una niña interna que Eren ama, y que solo a Eren le dejare ver y es mi vida, mis decisiones, soy libre de hacer lo que quiera, pero siempre mientras que tu estes de mi lado"_

-Eren_...-"no puedo mas"-_Acercate...

-¿Para que?...- _"¿Me besara?"_

-Vamos_...-"¡no lo resisto besame!"_

-¡Annie_!...-"Tampoco lo resisto por favor besame mas"_

_-Te amo-"Asi, asi te amare por siempre"_

* * *

**Nota de autor:aww... si es corto pero es asi perdonen,les explicare mejor lo de Mikasa con su relacion antigua con Eren pero no me tomara un capitulo esta es una pequeña biografia de Annie parte de su vida jeje ese Eren es todo un loquillo**

**Atten:Call Me Blood´s**


	8. 8 Tu bienestar es mi felicidad

Les dije que estoy armando algo grande...

Bien le dare un resumen hasta ahora explicando por lo que van pasando en mis historias  
Eren era amigo de Mikasa y Annie de pequeños  
Mikasa fue abandonada y Eren de pequeño llamo a sus padres para que la ayuden y la adoptaron un tiempo hasta que encontrase a nuevos padres adoptivos para ella, mientras tanto la atendian con su enfermedad de amnesia inducida, por eso habia olvidado la relacion que tuvo Eren con ella de infantes, Eren encontro el diario de ella en el atico pero no sabia de quien era, hasta que empezo a recordar y dedujo que era de Mikasa, ella le dio un desmayo por la burbuja de recuerdo en la cual se sumergio, Annie no le interesaba contarle a Eren ni a Mikasa  
lo que recordaba de ella de cuando era niña por que no le importaba francamente...  
Los padres de Annie se conocieron peleando efectivamente , pero ella al verlo se enamoro y decidio ir al gimnasio para aprender defensa personal y conocerlo mejor hasta que surgio el amor y vino Annie  
El padre de Eren era una mente maestra y tenia bastantes titulos por ellos uno de enfermero por ejemplo, el iba a atender a la madre de Annie cuando decaia y diagnostico su problema al corazon y que posiblemente era hereditario(cosa que era verdad)  
La madre de Eren fue la que le saco el diario de Mikasa que leia ya que no queria hacer sufrir a su hijo con recuerdos vagos ya que el no recordaba lo mucho que sufrio cuando Mikasa se fue asi que le saco el diario mientras dormia  
Annie tiene su enfermedad al corazon pero practica deportes ya que se sabe controlar, y siempre tenia cuidado del padre, ella antes no era tan fria aunque si violenta pero cambio drasticamente con la muerte de su madre

Tambien dare a conocer la rivalidad entre el padre de Annie y nuestro amigo Levi en algun proximo capitulo

* * *

_**Capitulo 7 parte 1**_  
_** Tu bienestar es mi feliciadad**_

Bien nuestra pareja acaba de regresar de su dia de la playa Eren se fue a su casa y Annie la acompaña...

Al entrar Eren ve a su madre y padre junto con Mikasa y un hombre con traje con un portafolio que se retiraba  
-Ho Eren regresaste...adivina...bueno te lo dira tu padre...-acota su madre con una risa sospechosa  
-Mikasa...-no termina de responder el padre que Annie la interumpe-  
-Tiene cancer...  
-dejando exaltado a todos- No digas eso Annie...-le reta su novio-  
-Bueno...tiene sida...  
-Eren le da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza-  
-Em...no ella es ...-sin poder terminar Annie comienza a interrumpir la noticia-  
-Lesbiana...-de nuevo Annie recibe un golpe en la cabeza-...perdon...  
-Reitero ella...  
-Morira en una semana...  
-NO...  
-Se ira del pais...  
-Tampoco...  
-La mandaran a una correccional...  
-Basta!-tapandole la boca Eren-...deja de hablar...  
-Eren...-mirando el padre al hijo-... Mikasa...  
-La mandaran a la carcel para acosadores...lo sabia...-acota Annie agarrando se barbilla en forma pensativa-  
-Listo ...te vas...AHORA!-exclama su novio haciendo que Annie se retire a una banquilla en el porche del frente de la casa-  
-Eren... Mikasa pidio un sustituto de padres...-haciendo pausa incomoda-  
-Que bien entonces probaras con nuevos padres quiero conocerlos despues tambien ...-mirando a mikasa con una sonrisa-  
-Somos nosotros...-acota el padre cambiando la sonrisa de su hijo-  
-¿Queee dijisteee?...-pregunta temeroso-  
-Que seras mi hermanastro...-acomodandose el mecho de pelo- ...pero conservare mi apellido original Ackerman...aunque sere de la  
familia Yeager...  
-al terminar la frase un rostro se posa sobre la ventana-...¿QUIEN CAMBIA DE PADRES?...-era Annie con rostro terrorifico-  
-YO...-haciendole burla con la lengua-...Eren sera mi hermanito que tendre que cuidar, bañar, dar de comer, despertar por las mañanas,  
acompañar en el autobus todos los dias, repetir lo mismo todos ...los...dias...sin cansarme... todos los dias...  
-"todos...los...dias"en la mente de Eren resonaba y retumbaba en cada orificio de su cavidad craneal "Todos...los...dias"-Me voy...-  
abriendo la puerta con rostro perdido-  
-¿A donde vas Eren?-pregunta Annie-  
-Eren observa a Annie y luego a Mikasa- A comprar...  
-¿Que compraras hijo?-pregunta el padre-  
-Cadenas y candados...  
-No tenemos perro...-interrumpe la madre de Eren-  
-Pero yo si tengo un cuarto muy accesible-observando de nuevo al par de chicas-...y ahora esta mas inseguro que nunca...

/  
-Llendo a una tienda de mecanicos va a comprar cadenas, y se encuentra a Connie trabajando sin camisa y manchado con grasa de auto-

/

-Em hola Connie...  
-Hola Eren...-pausando su trabajo, limpia su mano con un trapo- ...¿que haces?...  
-Em a punto de comprar ¿tienen cadenas gruesas?...-pregunta sonriente-  
-Depende...¿para que?  
-"dile una mentira para fingir"-Para encadenar el cuello a un oso, me la pidio un primo que trabaja en un ...zologico...de cuidador...  
-Vaya ...-con ojos abiertos- esa cadena tiene que ser fuerte para aguantar la fuerza...-buscando en el almacen-  
-Si ...lo se son muy fuertes...-"con esto no pasara ni mi madre intentando derribando la puerta...a no ser que la corte con la motosierra  
de papa" piensa Eren-...¿la enconstraste?...  
-Si esta servira...te la doy gratis...ah Armin va a hacer una reunion sin fines beneficos para el colegio y nosotros...  
-¿Fiesta?...-con una ceja levantada-  
-...silencio ansioso...-  
-FIESTA!-Ambos como estupidos gritan-  
-pero no puedes ir con Annie...-acota Connie cambiando el rostro de Eren-  
-"Mierda pero conociendola es mejor que no vaya"  
-Todo el colegio ira o la parte de los buenos como yo Armin Sasha Jean aunque no creas Ymir Christa...tu sabes quienes...  
-Si entiendo nos vemos esta noches es ¿verdad?...  
-Si ve bien vestido...

/  
-En la casa nuevamente-

/

-¿¡Papa donde esta el telefono!?  
-¿A donde vas?...  
-A la casa de Armin...a una reunion...necesito que Levi me acompañe...¿puedo ir?  
-Leyendo de vuelta su periodoco matutino "New Titan Time´s"- Si ve ...-agarrando una taza de cafe-  
-Si!...  
-Pero lleva telefono y mandale un mensaje de que te vas ...  
-Ok... -  
-En su telefono le manda un mensaje a Mikasa que esta con su madre en el supermercado y Annie en su respectiva casa  
-"Mama y Mikasa me voy capas que vuelva tarde"-listo enviar...ahora Annie...-Bombom me voy capas que algun otro dia nos veamos¿ok?-  
listo ahora esta todo preparado...  
-Corre...-le acota el padre-  
-¿por que?...-aterrorizado ante tal comentario-  
-Lleagaras tarde... Levi no le gusta esperar...yo ya le llame y explique...  
-¿Me espera en casa?...  
-Si... ve y apurate...  
-Retirandose Eren piensa sobre el comentario de su padre pero no le toma importancia y parte hacia casa de Levi-  
-Bien ahora es cuestion de Levi ocultar tu pocision o la veras muy dura hijo...Nunca mas sali desde que estuve con tu madre de novio y eso  
fue...-mirando al techo-...34 largos años... no fue mucho...-continua leyendo el periodico-  
-1 hora despues-  
-Llamada de la residencia Leonhart a Yeager-  
-Hola familia Yeager, habla Annie, ¿Esta Eren en casa?...e intentado llamarle pero no responde...dejo esto en su constestador automatica  
cuando esuche mi mensaje consteste por favor..  
-Al llegar a casa Eren-  
-Ah...que bien me hizo estar sin...  
-Usted tiene 1 mensaje-voz de la grabadora-  
-A ver...-apretando procesador de mensajes escucha el mensaje de Annie-...Bu...bueno ...fue solo una fiesta espero que no se lo tome a  
mal...

/  
-En el colectivo la mañana siguiente-

/

-Hola Armin Connie mis hermanos...jajaja  
-Ha Eren te gusto?  
-SI por supuesto Connie estuvo muy buena la reunion...¿No vieron a Annie?-pasando la mirada por el colectivo-  
-MMMMM...No...-dijieron ambos amigos-¿por ?...  
-Me dejo un mensaje en el buzon de voz del telefono familiar pero no le pude constestar y mi telefono personal lo perdi...  
-Bueno no creo que se lo tome a mal...-acota Armin con una sonrisa-  
-Oye Eren creo que Annie ira en auto estos dias...  
-¿Por que dices eso?...-pregunta confuso-  
-Por eso...-señalando la ventana del autobus Annie con su padre en el auto-  
-Annie!...-golpea la ventana del autobus-...Oye no te hagas la sorda Annie!...  
-En vano el auto acelera y deja atras al autobus-  
-¿Pero que carajo?...  
-¿Que sucede Eren?...-pregunta Mikasa-  
-Annie no responde...  
-Ah quizas este enojada contigo...-con un rostro de obvio-  
-¿Por?...  
-Por que no le constestaste su celular ayer...yo me pondria igual pero somos hermanos...-de manera intelectual-  
-Hermanastros...  
-Y una mujer como yo y ella merece respeto...  
-¿Como el que ustedes tuvieron conmigo?...  
-Igual asi nosotras no nos entienden...  
-Y prefiero no hacerlo...  
-Mirada asesina-...¿De veras?...-haciendo sonar sus puños-  
-No no no no me gustaria entenderte asi no te hago problemas hermana querida...-nervioso-...por favor...  
-Asi me gusta mi hermanito obediente...-dandole unas palmadas en la cabeza-  
-Sonriendo de furia- ...Pero somos hermanastros...  
-Si hermanos...  
-5 minutos despues del viaje-  
-Llegamos pasen y bajen con cuidado...-deja a los chicos en el colegio pero llama la atencion a uno-  
-Oye tu!...si el de ojos verdes...-apuntando a Eren-  
-¿Yo?...-apuntandose a si mismo Eren-  
-Sip acompañame despues justifico tu llegada tarde al director...  
-Bu...Bueno nos vemos mas tarde chicos...-saludando mientras la puerta del autobus naranja se cierra-¿De que quiere hablar?...  
-¿Quieres ayuda?...escuche la conversacion y necesitaras ayuda...-manejando hacia el garaje escolar para guardar el autobus-...Rivaille me  
conto sobre su primer cita y la pelea con el Gorila jeje...  
-¿Y usted que es de el?...  
-Una amiga nada mas...-respondiendo con una sonrisa-...y a partir de mañana tuya tambien...-abriendo la puerta de salida-..ve tu chica te  
espera veamos si puedes contra ella...-con una pequeña sonrisa malefica-  
-¿Una apuesta?...-sonriendo igual-  
-Una cena quiero si mañana no la tienes de nuevo a tu chica...  
-¿Y si gano?...  
-Pide lo que quieras estoy dispuesta a cualquier cosa...cualquier cosa...-con una sonrisa aterroriza a Eren-  
-Bu bueno...-echandose a correr para ir al colegio-..."pervertida"...-en la mente de Eren-

/

/

-La clase de hoy trataba de Educacion Fisica, la profesora Riko es la maestra

/

/

-Bueno chicos comenzaremos la clase de forma diferente en el patio...a diferencia del otro este es de cemento y los varones nada de usar  
los balones de basquet como balones de futbol igual que con los de voley ball...-reprochando con la mirada puesta en Jean y Reiner-  
-Si maestra!...-responde la clase en conjunto-  
-Esperenme!...-grita Eren desde lo lejano poniendose la camisa para la practica-  
-El uniforme de Educacion fisica de los varones consistia en un pantalon azul largo y grueso que azaba las piernas junto con una remerra  
manga corta blanca y zapatillas deportivas-gracias maestra por esperar...  
-25 vueltas a la cancha de tierra ahora!...-haciendo sonar el silbato en el oido del joven-...¿¡QUE ESPERAS!?... VE!  
-SI MAESTRA!...-corriendo mientras se soba el oido sordo-...mierda maldita choffer...  
-los demas quiero 50 lagartijas, quien cae 100 abdominales!YAAAA!...  
-SI MAESTRA!...

/-arriba desde un techo sobre el patio Levi y el director charlan-  
-¿Como en la vieja epoca eh?...  
-Si director aun recuerdo cuando usted era suplente de educacion fisica...  
-Si jajaja...era muy bueno en eso...-con una sonrisa-...  
-Mejor dicho era bueno como sargento militar...-con mirada de poca felicidad-  
-Oye Oye...aqui tu eres el sargento ...Señor!-haciendole el saludo militar encabronando a Levi-  
-Ire por un aperitivo...-el enojo le llenaba cada centimetro de su cara que quien no lo notaba tenia miopia o estaba ciergo practicamente-  
-Ve ve... continuare viendo a los cadetes...-en su mente"en especial a uno" observando al ojos verdes en la cancha de tierra/

-En la cancha de tierra la cual junto con calor y falta de agua se volvia sofocante para cualquiera  
-Mierda ...si no fuera por la choffer ...  
-¿Si no fuera por mi que?-interrumpiendo las maldiciones de el muchacho-  
-¡QUE!-se detiene alverla sobre el techo-¿que hace aqui ...no tendria que...conducir un autobus?...  
-Cierto!, pero no ahy problema mi amiguito lo cuida...

/-Del otro lado de la escuela-Maldicion!Por que me encajo aqui Petra cuando vendra el portero de la chocera

Nun´ca Masvendre´s

debe ser extranjero tiene un nombre raro/

-En la cancha de tierra-  
-Oye toma...-entregandole una botella con agua fresca-La necesitaras...  
-jadeando del cansancio-Gracias ...ah ah...-se pone a beberla y se desmaya de golpe-  
-Bueno bueno esta sera mi pequeña ayuda...-con una sonrisa empieza a gritar-...PROFESORA SU ALUMNO SE DESMAYO!PROFESORA  
AYUDELO!-Petra decide llevarlo ante la profesora que corre para socorrer a su alumno-  
-¿¡QUE LE PASO?!-Pregunta Riko Exaltada y nerviosa-  
-Golpe de Calor ante tantas vueltas profesora...-con un tono con algo de sarcasmo-  
-Riko traga saliva-Bu ..Bueno dejenmelo...-lo carga y corre hacia la enfermeria a Eren totalmente desmayado-CORRAN!RATAS  
ASQUEROSA TENGO UN ENFERMO AQUI!  
-El escandalo de Riko es tal que todos los salones y alguno maestros entre ellos Hanji y Levi contemplan a la desesperada maestra de  
Educacion Fisica llevarse a Eren desmayado en su espalda echando corridas a la enfermeria-  
-Oh Levi ¿que crees que paso?-pregunta Hanji a Levi quien acaba de llegar despues de cuidar el autobus de Petra  
-Ni idea...Clase ¿que hace aqui?-pregunta a las mujeres que estaban afuera para ver el acontecimiento-Adentro del aula se ha dicho  
vamos...-Levi manda a las mujeres curiosas adentro de vuelta, y se percata de una bella durmiente-...Oye ...-pregunta mientras con su  
regla de 60 centimetros toca la cabeza de Annie-...despierta...  
-¿que paso?-pregunta aun con la cabeza sobre el banco y ojos cerrados-  
-Ah Eren se desmayo...-dice desinteresado-  
-Con que se desmayo ¿eh?  
-Si esta en la enfermeria...ahora la esta llevando rico...  
-¿Horario?  
-El recreo estara bien...  
-Ok  
-Levi entendio la pregunta y permitio dejar a Annie en el recreo ir a ver a Eren desmayado en la enfermeria  
-Bien mientras tanto clase , les dare la tarea de hoy...-mientras levi explicaba noto la molestia de Annie al saber de Eren, percibia su  
incomodidad su inseguridad al no saber el estado de el, despues de todo nunca habian terminado con la relacion para Eren tampoco y para  
ella solo estaba alejada de el por lo que le hizo pero nunca dejar de quererlo, Golpeando la mesa con la mirada pegada al escritorio Levi  
acota-...Joder vete ya de una puta VEZ!...-con cara de cansancio se sienta , los minutos pasan minutos pasan y las chicas les intimida  
saber o preguntar que ya 10 minutos han trasncurrido y Annie veia como Levi ponia la mirada perdida sobre el techo, rodaba sus lapices  
sobre el escritorio provocando ruidos tensos y los unicos en todo el salon a excepcion mas que el de los pajaros y entonces Annie se levanta-¿Puedo ir ...  
-Ve...-con una mirada fria ve como Annie cruza la puerta del aula y se marcha-  
-Profesor ¿a donde...-interrumpida Sasha Levi amenaza dejando callada a toda el aula-  
-Intenta averiguarlo...-con su mirada furtiva-...Bien continuemos...-Levi dispone a continuar

/

Mientras tanto en los pasillos

/

-Profesora Riko!-Grita Annie-¿Como esta Eren?...-pregunta fingiendo algo de desinteres-  
-EL ...-dando una mueca de verguenza-esta durmiendo por ahora...me ...me tengo que retirar a explicarle al director...con permiso...-  
Riko se dispone a marchar y dejar a Annie-  
-"Veamos como esta el idiota y luego te vas...Solo mira como esta ...y...",habriendo la puerta de la enfermeria se encontraba Eren  
durmiendo placidamente, con un rostro de tranquilidad y algo de ternura dibujado, "Solo mira la planilla del diagsnostico y vete solo mirala  
y vete".Cada paso que daba para los pies de la camilla a ver la planilla del diagnostico, cada paso retumbaba en el silencio del salon cada  
segundo llegando hasta alli, incluso se toma la delicadesa de no hacer ruido sacando la molesta tabla con el papeleo, y se propone a mirar  
los resultados...  
"Fatiga de cansancio fisico-corporal, descanso hasta finalizacion de actividades"  
-No es mucho...-las unicas palabras provocan un movimiento de ojos de Eren,aun cerrados este solo se dispone con su mano a intentar  
agarrar las sabanas algo lejanas- Toma...-diciendo un susurro a si mismo, le alcanza con su mano la sabanas y este se cubre con ellas,  
haciendo una mueca de disgusto por el sol que le molestaba-...con algo de disgusto Okey...-cierra las cortinas provocando  
una mueca de gusto dibujada,resultante una leve sonrisa en Annie, en todas las acciones (que Annie parecieron millones),no se percato de  
Erwin que la estaba viendo en la camilla del frente con un intravenosa en el brazo(te inyectan una aguja que gotea agua de una bolsa  
conectada sirve para darte liquido a travez de tu vena, en el brazo se la coloca en la parte opuesta del codo)  
-Vaya ...vaya la fria tiene corazon...-con un leve tono burlon-  
-Sobresaltando y poniendo incomoda a la rubia-Ho...hola profesor Erwin,¿usted tambien estaba aqui?...  
-Si...-con un rostro de sarcasmo pintado-Me gustaria que me hicieras lo mismo a mi que a Eren...ja-con un gesto de ovbiedad corre una  
cortina de su cama para no ver de nuevo-  
-Annie se dispone a ver a ambos lados y cerrar la cortina de la cama de Eren,sentandose en un banco al lado de el, agarra su mano y la acaricia en su  
mente"Si te tenias que poner blanda"  
-Annie...-suelta un gemido a ojos cerrado, con un gesto de disgusto-...no te vayas...-  
-Al parecer tiene una pesadilla...-se dice a si misma y no puede contener unas lagrimas tracioneras de sus ojos, se le acerca a su boca pero  
no tiene coraje para darle un beso asi que le da uno en la frente y se retira de la enfermeria con un rostro de derrota profundo,como si le  
hubieran arrebatado su orgullo-

/  
En los salon de Levi terminando la clase ya

/

-Y bien su tarea...-Levi se detiene cuando Annie toca la puerta para entrar-  
-Esperenme...-deja la tiza de un lado y se limpia las manos, al salir ve a Annie con cara gacha-¿Ya?  
-con la cabeza hace un gesto de afirmacion, y se abalanza contra el profesor,este retirandose un poco de la puerta para no ser visto por las  
chicas y con una mueca de asco empieza a acariciar la cabeza de Annie, mientras esta llora sobre su traje(por eso el asco odia todo lo que  
ensucie algo de el en este caso las lagrimas de ella)  
-Okey...ya para ...-calmando y sacandose el saco limpia las lagrimas de ella con este-Ya hagamos algo ¿quieres?  
-Ella afirma con la cabeza de nuevo-  
-Yo lo llevo hasta tu casa a que se disculpen ambos ¿okey?  
-Niega con la cabeza Annie-  
-Hazlo o les dire a todos que lloraste sobre mi saco...  
-Niega con la cabeza otra vez-  
-Entonces ¿lo haras?...  
-Afirma con la cabeza por ultima vez cuando toca el timbre de recreo-  
-Nos vemos en tu casas

/  
Mas tarde al terminar la jornada

/

-Levi ¿ a donde me llevas?...-pregunta Eren con sueño-  
-A terminar con esto...-frena de golpe haciendo que Eren se coma todo el asiento trasero con su frente dejando lo adolorido-  
-¿Levi?...que carajo...-abre los ojos al ver a Annie observandolo desde la ventana-¿Annie?...  
-Tienes 15 minutos antes de que Gorila me desafie de nuevo por irrumpir asi...-acota sin terminar-  
-¿Por irrumpir asi?...-pregunta con una mueca Eren  
-Por esta forma...-sacando una famosa cebolla la tira al frente de la calle despertando a todos los vecinos y 4 alarmas de autos y con un  
gesto de gusto-...¿Lo desperte?...-observando la casa de Annie  
-Eren entiende y entra a la casa de Annie por la parte trasera de la casa-Joder me tengo que apurar-algo zigzageando y tambaleante salta  
por una reja al patio y ve la ventana de Annie abierta y este trepandose dificilmente entra al cuarto de la rubia-Listo...  
-Unas manos lo tiran contra la pared-¿Eren?...-pregunta su atacante-  
-¿Si?...-pregunta temeroso-  
-¿Siges enfadado conmigo?...  
-¿Por que habria de estarlo, mas bien por que tu lo estas conmigo?...-pregunta con ovbiedad-  
-Por que te fuiste con tus amigotes a una fiesta de mujersuelas y alcohol...-antes de terminar Eren le cierra la boca con su dedo indice-  
-Uno no fui a una fiesta, si dijieron eso pero no vino ninguna chica...  
-Pero...  
-Sin dejarla terminar le cierra la boca con su dedo nuevamente-Dos el alcohol nunca estuvo la madre de Armin no nos permitio tomar  
alcohol solo gaseosa amarga tsk...  
-¿Y que ahy de ...  
-Nuevamente la calla-Tres en toda la tarde y noche nos pusimos jugar con...emocionadoLA WII AL CALL OF DUTTY MODO ZOMBIE  
SOLITARIO EN EL PENTAGONO!  
-Dejando boca abierta a Annie enojada por supocisiones absurdas aunque comunes por ser primeriza en este tipo de situaciones-Lo ...lo  
siento...  
-Oye ...esta bien... un noviazgo no es un lecho de rosas...-poniendo su cara contra su pecho-...Te amo y eso es lo que...  
-PITUFO DE MIERDA!...  
-GORILA DE ZOLOGICO!...  
-¿Otra vez?...-pregunta sarcastico-  
-Joder!-da un pequeño grito que sobresalta a Eren-...No me van a joder is se matan ...-cerrando la puerta de su cuarto disminuyendo el  
sonido del caos-...que se maten sin que los oiga...-cerrando la ventana haciendo casi nula la audicion de el bullicio-...listo...  
-Jajaja era de esperarse...-sonriente provoca una leve sonrisa tambien en ella-pero segura que esta bien que los ...-Eren es interrumpido  
por un robo de beso de Annie-  
-¿Quieres que te lo devuelva ?...-pregunta seductora-  
-Si señorita necesito que me de un reembolso, no me gusto la primera muestra-siguiendole el juego la besa tambien-  
-Se ha equivocado pruebe esto...-agarrando un lapiz labial marron-...adelante...-se pinta los labios y besa apasionadamente a Eren-  
-¿Chocolate?...exquisita muestra...  
-Aqui va otra muestra...-tratando de agarrar un lapiz labial de color rojo su mano empieza a tambalear ella la sostiene para que Eren no  
preocupe y con la otra difilcutosamente logra atraparlo, y pintarse los labios-..Pruebalos...  
-Cereza...-acota con ojos cerrados relamiendo sus labios-  
-Oh!...-da un pequeño sobresalto al ver su mano que solto por tambaleo el lapiz labial dejando un raya pintada en su busto (tenia remerea  
escote V)-...Creo que tendras que lamer...-acota con algo de sarcasmo-  
-Eren traga saliva y mira al alrededor y observa que ella tenia pañuelos para limpiarse pero deja que Eren la "limpie",traga saliva  
nuevamente y a pequeñas lamidas le va sacando todo el lapiz labial sabor cereza de su pecho, noto que habia uno cerca de uno de sus  
senos-...Em...toma-sacando un pañuelo le hace un gesto a ella algo ruborizada-...Limpiate alli...  
-Despues cenemos si ...-con una sonrisa tierna dibujada- Estofado de Carne...AHAHAHA!...-Annie empieza a agarrarse el  
pecho-...Duele ...DUELE!-empieza a retorcerse en el piso del dolor-  
-Annie!...ANNIE!...-Eren llama a una ambulancia-resiste Annie llame a la ambulancia! ...-la posa en la cama , aun ella retorciendose del  
dolor- Resiste...-toca su frente y esta hirviendo-...dejame ver...-posa su oreja en su pecho y siente las palpitaciones-...¿Que?...-las  
palpitaciones se hacen mas lentas a cada momento y comienza a sudar frio-  
-Eren...-llamando a Eren Annie le agarra la mano-...¿Me prometes recordarme?...-Las sirenas se escuchan y los medicos empiezan subir  
por las escaleras-  
-No!... no lo hare ...no me hara falta por que tu seguiras aqui en el mundo real !...no en mis recuerdos!...-con lagrimas iracundas por  
tal comentario-  
-Abrid la puerta!...-Eren saca la traba de la puerta puesta por Annie y los medicos la suben a una camilla del hospital-Respirado ahora!  
tomadle el pulso...  
-Pulso debil, ritmo caridaco bajo mas de lo normal paro cardiaco posible!...-acota el colega del medico-  
-Joder ahy que llevarla al hospitad, no queda de otra!-responde el otro medico mientras la posan a una camilla-  
-Suelte su mano no podemos hacerlo asi-le dicen a Eren quien suelta dificultosamente su mano, ellos bajando las escaleras con Annie en  
camilla,salen de la casa y la entran a la ambulancia-Solo la puede acompañar uno que venga el padre-Eren desde la ventana ve a Annie que  
se desmaya en la camilla y este le grita-  
-Annie...ANNIE!-Levi arranca de la ventana al mocoso que iba a ser llevado hasta el hospital en la parte trasera-Annie!

/  
Los dias pasan,primero 5 dias luego 9 y Eren no ah pisado la escuela desde entonces solo se dispuso a intentar ir una y otra vez al hospital y recibir la misma noticia desastroza de la recepcionista o del medico o incluso de el padre de Annie: "Esta en coma y con respirador es cuestion de tiempo". Otro dia pasa el numero 13° y como marca ese dia martes a Eren le vendra una sorpresa intentando ir al hospital

/

-Hola ...soy...  
-Si me contaron de ti ...-interrumpe con un tono molesto-...Ella esta en...-hacieno una pausa para ver el estado de la paciente en la  
computadora-...¡MEDICO!...  
-¡¿QUE PASA?!...¡¿QUE SUCEDE?!...-Exclama confuso Eren teme que ella haya partido ya a otra vida-  
-Llega el medico-¿Que sucede?...  
-La recepcionista del piso de alli-...La paciente ...esta ...esta despertando del coma...  
-Eren no toma un segundo de espera mas y corre hacia la sala 78 donde se encontraba esta, habia 2 guardias en la puerta y Eren toma  
cartas en el asunto, a uno lo intento agarrar con una llave al brazo pero se destraba y le hace una llave de piernas en el mismo brazo del  
guardia tirandolo el piso adolorido. En cuanto al otro era mas grande y el tiempo se le acababa el pasillo era largo hasta que llegasen los  
doctores gordos tenia unos 30 segundos asi que se desliza por los pies del guardia y los tira, jalando de los tobillos y con un codo en el  
cuello deja inconciente a ambos y abre la puerta de la sala, y cuando ve la camilla no estaba Annie alli, lo siguiente que siente es una mano  
agarrandolo del cuello de la camisa y le da una piña en el rostro directo-  
-Imbecil de mierda!-era el primer guardia al que durmio se desperto mas rapido de los esperado-...Te voy a !...-Un gorila detiene la  
mano del guardia "literalmente un Gorila" era el padre de Annie , a Eren se le dibuja una sonrisa al verlo y se le desdibuja al escuchar las  
siguientes palabras de el-  
-¿Algun problema con el prometido de mi hija?...-dejando a Eren nervioso, al guardia asustado ante tal hombre-  
-No ...pero no puede irrumpir asi en el hospital nosotros solo cumplimos con nuestro deber como guardias-  
-¿En serio?...Pues como guardias...-viendo a su compañero mas grande en el suelo inconciente-...Son una verguenza...-soltando mano  
adolorida del tipo-...Llevenos donde esta nuestra hija por favor...  
-El doctor le ordena que los lleven esta en el ultimo piso del hospital el 14°, llegando por el ascensor, se dirijen a la sala, cada segundo  
parecia eterno para Eren tenia que verla, tenia que saber, tenia que despejar sus dudas y saber que la Annie de alli sige siendo su Annie  
una chica que intenta ser fria y antisocial pero el amo desde un principio esa chica-  
-Al entrar Eren no aguanta las lagrimas, Una enfermera ayudaba a Annie a levantarse para saludar a las visitas, con tubo respirador, ella se  
levanta y abre sus ojos difilcultasemente para recibir un gran abrazo de su padre quien lloraba como Eren por saber de su  
bienestar-...ANNIE!No sabes cuanto te extraño tu padre!...-responde con caricias en su pelo-  
-Eren ...-con brazos abiertos llama a su pareja-..Ven..-con un emotivo abrazo ambos sonrien y se dan un pequeño beso-  
-Te extrañe...-llorando-  
-¿Entrenaste?...-pregunta con ojos llorosos-  
-¿Por que preguntas?...-para de llorar a estar algo confuso-  
-Tocando los brazos ya algo anchitos de musculatura-...Pues esto no se forma solo ...-manoseando la espalda de Eren y palpando su  
esculpida espalda ya bastante bien formada tanto por edad como por los ejercicios-  
-Ya ya ...dejemos solos a los prometidos..-acota el padre de Annie, provocando un sonrojo en su hija y una leve risa en Eren. Los medicos  
y enfermeras se retiran y dejan a la pareja-  
-Annie procede a dar un lugar a Eren en la camilla, del lado contrario del respirador-  
-¿Segura?...-pregunta a punto de acostarse-  
-Annie le hace un gesto de obligado a Eren a lo cual este responde, afirmando la los dos mirandose uno al otro proceden a  
besarse mientras se abrazan con ternura y cariño-Oye...-interrumpe Annie el momento-...Tu amigo...-desviando la mirada-  
-Eren procede a mirar su pantalones la carpa de circo que su 3°pierna habia formado por la alegria del momente-Em...etto...-procede a darse la vuelta y darle la espalda a Annie la cual procede a abrazarlo y lo besa-  
-Tonto...-le reprocha Annie-  
-Si lo se ...-aciente derrotado Eren-  
-Idiota...  
-Ok tienes razon-acenta algo triste-  
-Estupido!...  
-Bueno ya corta el rollo...-responde algo molesto-  
-Imbecil!...-le grita en la oreja-  
-Oye ¿¡que te pasa?!...-Eren le reclama-  
-Annie lo besa cuando se da vuelta y se sienta en su cintura de forma ...em...comprometedora-Te amo...y no se si tendre chances de salir despues de esto...  
-Te lo dije...-interrumpiendo a Annie-...No te permitire morir...  
-Entonces...-mirandolo a los ojos fijamente-HAZME TUYA!...  
-Annie!...-Eren la besa apasionadamente cuidando de no desconectar el respirador-  
-¿Segura?...No ahy vuelta atras...-pregunta Eren sin camisa en la camilla y Annie sin camison de paciente, con su mano en la hebilla de su pantalon-  
-Ya te lo dije HAZME TUYA...-le acota y le llama a su padre "Que nadie suba en 1 hora" a travez de el telefono de Eren,y con esto en la recepcion-  
-¿Que raro? -se pregunta la recepcionista-  
-¿Que sucede?-pregunta el padre de Annie-  
-El monitor muestra el ritmo cardiaco de su hija, y ahora esta algo acelerado de repente se empezo a subir ...ire a ver...-se empieza a levantar-  
-No...-la detiene el padre de Annie- ..Ire a ver yo...-llendo al ascensor, camina hasta la puerta y oye un rechinar de las camillas,y un forsejeo junto con un par de gemidos-  
-Mas despacito...nos oiran...-reconoce la voz de Eren-  
-Y pense que el hombre era el atrevido-reconoce la voz de su hija-  
-El se retira y deja a los chicos continuar, ya llegando a la recepcion-...Em...estan haciendo cosas...Besos...y eso mi hija debe estar alegre por ello-  
-Ah entiendo su prometido debe estar dandole felicidad...-acota con una sonrisa y se dispone a mirar otros monitores-  
-Si felicidad...-en la mente del padre"Eren espero que tengas proteccion para mi hija"

-Fin del capitulo 7 parte 1

* * *

Awwwww...hicieron el amor,nuestra pareja tendra un bebe...mierda dije demasiado, o quizas Annie no puede, no tal vez Eren sea esteril...

Mmmmm, posibles opciones ...jajaja los hare sufrir con la intriga!

SamMeiTukusama este fic es para ti en especial!...

_**Atten: Call Me Blood´s**_


End file.
